UNA PIZCA DE HINATA
by hachikohina
Summary: Él es el perfecto amante. Un metro ochenta y dos de masculinidad perfectamente esculpida. Talentoso en la cama. Divertido fuera de ruto Uzumaki es todo lo que Hinata siempre ha soñado.Ella es la perfecta mujer. Apasionada, práctica y más caliente que un petardo.Hinata Hyuga le afecta como ninguna mujer lo ha hecho antes
1. Chapter 1

**UNA PIZCA DE HINATA**

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia donde nuestros protagonistas serán Hinata y Naruto, empieza un poco picante al inicio, espero que a nadie le ofenda el lenguaje utilizado en esta historia y que la disfruten, hasta yo me sonroje al leerla nuevamente jejejeje. La historia le pertenece a Sarah McCarty, toda la historia solo cambian los nombres de los personajes, es sin ningún afán de lucro solo con uno de entretenimiento, y conocimiento, si pueden adquirir las historias de esta autora seria magnifico. Los personajes de naruto tampoco me pertenecen, ahora si sin mas disfruten la historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews al final saben quue es lo que nos hace felices y de eso dependerá que continue con la historia, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda tal vez cada domingo,. Disfruten su lectura sayonara.**

**ARGUMENTO:**

Él es el perfecto amante. Un metro ochenta y dos de masculinidad perfectamente esculpida. Talentoso en la cama. Divertido fuera de ella.

**Naruto Uzumaki**es todo lo que Hinata siempre ha soñado. El único hombre que puede hacer que abandone sus inhibiciones y acepte el puro placer de ser mujer. Y él será de ella durante tanto tiempo como pueda mantener las cosas libres y fáciles. Por tanto tiempo como ella pueda negar el amor que siente, porque no importa que tan sexy sea Naruto, Hinata no puede verlo como el hombre de familia que sus hijos necesitan y no quiere arriesgar su corazón o mucho menos el de ellos.

Ella es la perfecta mujer. Apasionada, práctica y más caliente que un petardo.

**Hinata Hyuga** le afecta como ninguna mujer lo ha hecho antes, marcando a Naruto con sus uñas y sus emociones hasta que los sueños que creía muertos por tanto tiempo, comenzaron a despertar, y está de nuevo con ganas de formar una familia. Pero esta vez no es un niño indefenso deseando una estrella. Es un hombre que sabe exactamente lo que quiere para Navidad: a Hinata como su mujer y a sus hijos como suyos. Todo lo que necesita hacer es convencerla de que vale la pena correr el riesgo.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Yacía tendido, desnudo sobre la cama. Un hombre grande, bronceado, con la delgadez de un corredor templado, con el músculo sólido de un hombre al que le gustaba trabajar fuera. Hinata corrió la mirada por el amplio pecho de Naruto, por la rigidez de su abdomen, deteniéndose en el seductor bulto de su polla, antes de continuar hacia abajo, a sus piernas, a los pies ligeramente abiertos, parándose en la intrigante curva de su dedo gordo del pie. Maldita sea, era hermoso. Y era suyo para hacer lo que quisiera. Un regalo de Navidad adelantado. Naruto. Su mejor amigo. Su amante. El único hombre que podría tener por ahora, pero no para siempre. Su mano se cernía sobre su muslo. Echó un vistazo a su cara. Él la miraba, sus ojos azules brillando desde debajo de sus pestañas, sus atrevidos, rudamente tallados rasgos, apretados por la fuerza de su deseo, su pelo rubio era una mancha de color en las almohadas blanco crema que estaban apiladas detrás de él. Estaba esperando su toque. Ansioso por él.

Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse y llevó la mano de vuelta a su muslo. Nunca había sido buena en esta parte de hacer el amor. Siempre parecía que hacía las cosas equivocadas en el momento equivocado, hasta que simplemente se había dado por vencida. Y había seguido ese patrón en su relación con Naruto. Hasta ahora, él siempre había tomado la iniciativa, permitiendo la oscuridad con la que ella había insistido, dejándola ser pasiva, ya que eso la hacía sentir más cómoda, pero esta noche ellos estaban haciendo algo diferente. Hoy, esta última vez entre ellos, quería hacer el amor con él de la forma en que siempre había soñado que podría hacerle el amor a un hombre. Con la luz encendida y sin secretos entre ellos.

Se mordió el labio inferior entre los dientes y se acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, manteniendo la mirada en el espacio entre ellos. Sólo desearía saber por dónde empezar.

Las sábanas crujieron. Una sombra cruzó sus piernas y luego la gran mano de Naruto, dura, callosa y tan familiar, le tomó la mejilla. Su pulgar liberó el labio de los dientes.

—Mírame, mi amor.

Sintió el rubor comenzar en los dedos del pie y elevarse junto con su humillación. No estaba tratando de hacerse la mujer fatal, pero había esperado evitar el ridículo total. ¿Por qué no había ido directamente a su pene en lugar de tratar de impresionarlo con sus delicadezas?

—Prefiero no hacerlo.

El pulgar debajo de la barbilla presionó en su punto, pero fue la ronquera de deseo bajo la comprensión de su profunda risita lo que la hizo alzar sus ojos a los suyos.

—Lo que quieras, Hinata, como lo quieras. Ese es nuestro trato.

Fácil para él decirlo. Probablemente no era una posición que no hubiera probado, mientras que ella tenía cero experiencia en ser la dominante, y tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo bien para él. Tan bueno que lo recordase para siempre. Su mano se levantó y se detuvo de nuevo, una milésima de segundo, dos, antes de tocar ligeramente su rodilla. Bajo sus dedos, los músculos se flexionaron.

—Sólo quiero hacerlo bien.

Su boca generosa se curvó en las esquinas. El azul de sus ojos se oscureció.

—¿Y crees que hay una manera en que me puedas tocar mal?

—No exactamente mal, pero sin duda hay técnicas que funcionan mejor que otras. —Y las había leído todas, preparándose para este momento, pero francamente, algunas no las había entendido y otras que de plano no podría verse haciendo. Especialmente la que decían que haría girar su mundo. Sólo de pensar en hacerle eso a él, la avergonzaba como el infierno.

—Ahora, ahí hay un interesante aumento de color. —Sus dedos rozaron sus mejillas, y la contracción en la comisura de su boca se extendió a una sonrisa—. ¿Te importaría compartir lo que lo provocó?

—No.

Sus dedos rozaron su cuello, atrapando el tirante de su sujetador y siguió hasta la media copa de encaje.

—Voy a besar tus hermosos pechos si lo haces.

Más calor llenó sus mejillas, pero junto con él vino la risa. Naruto siempre la hacía reír.

—No.

Esos dedos juguetones trazaron un camino hacia fuera, desde el centro del sujetador de seda, sobre la curva de sus senos para rodear la punta dura de su pezón. Sus dedos dejaban una estela de fuego, quemando profundamente hasta la médula cuando pellizcó la dura punta. Ella todavía estaba tomando una respiración controlada cuando se la robó de nuevo mientras sus manos bajaron con clara intención.

—Voy a comerme este dulce coño.

Al decir _coño_ disparó un casi doloroso relámpago de excitación. Naruto Uzumaki tenía una lengua con mucho talento y sabía cómo usarla. Ella frunció el ceño y le cogió la mano mientras sus dedos se sumergían entre sus muslos.

—Estoy empezando a creer que tienes una fijación oral.

Sus dientes brillaron blancos mientras las puntas de sus dedos se curvaban contra la barrera de seda entre ellos, acariciando infaliblemente su clítoris ansioso.

—Tal vez. Cuando se trata de ti.

Ella apretó el agarre en su muñeca, pero por más que empujase, no podría desplazar la mano y ninguna cantidad de profundas inhalaciones podría calmar el hormigueo salvaje generado por los lentos círculos que repetía su dedo. Disimular el efecto de su toque en su voz no era una opción, así que no se molestó en intentarlo, pero se las arregló para fruncir el ceño entre sus jadeos.

—_Eso_ es hacer trampa.

Se encogió de hombros sin arrepentimiento, y las sábanas susurraron un eco de las risas que arrugaron las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Entonces deberías decirme el pensamiento sucio que encendió tus mejillas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es sucio?

Su respuesta fue el alzamiento de una ceja y una parte de su mano sobre el monte de su coño. Si no la hubiera cogido por los hombros, ella se hubiera doblado. Se agarró a su brazo y se aferró a lo único que valía la pena. ¡Oh Dios! Él la hacía sentir muy bien. Y si no hacía algo pronto, esta noche sería igual que las demás.

—¡Muy bien!

Él no soltó su hombro y no quitó los dedos de su clítoris.

—Bueno, dilo.

No había otra manera de hacerlo, salvo dejarlo salir.

—No me imagino metiendo el dedo en tu recto.

La única indicación de que lo hubiera impresionado fue el parpadeo de sus pestañas y la interrupción en el ritmo de sus caricias.

—¿Y por qué podrías hacer eso?

—Está garantizado que agitaría tu mundo.

Su risa fue profunda y rica, su caricia a lo largo de su clítoris, lenta y persistente. Una lánguida respuesta giró el deseo atravesándola hasta su médula. Demasiado para soportarlo. Cerró los ojos mientras el anhelo se extendía. Maldita sea, iba a hacer que se corriera.

—Ah, esa es la expresión que quiero ver.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Fue increíblemente difícil. Él la miraba, había risa en sus ojos, placer en su tacto.

—Estás obsesionado con hacerme correr.

No parecía en absoluto arrepentido.

—Eso me excita. Tu cabeza cae hacia atrás y haces esos pequeños sonidos calientes en lo profundo de tu garganta... —Sus toques se acortaron, la presión se incrementó. Un placer tan intenso que era casi doloroso, se extendió hacia fuera, consumiendo su voluntad. Ella sabía que sus uñas se clavaban en su brazo, pero no podía relajarse, no podía dejarlo. Un gemido se rompió más allá de su determinación.

Su "Así" fue un ronroneo de profunda satisfacción.

El balanceo de sus caderas fue tan instintivo como la respuesta a su toque.

—Eres un... maníaco... del control…

—Pero te gusta.

Lo hacía, pero no lo iba a admitir.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Lo digo. —La risa dejó su cara para ser reemplazada por una sensualidad que era una parte de su naturaleza. Sus dedos apretaban húmeda seda y carne caliente—. Este pequeño coño está todo hinchado y húmedo.

El espiral se apretaba, retorciendo sus entrañas en un círculo vicioso de anticipación.

—¿Y?

—Tienes que correrte.

—Ahora no.

—Creo que ahora sí. —Cambió su agarre. Su pulgar permaneció. Se quedó sin aliento mientras los músculos se contraían en una dura puñalada de deseo.

—Maldita sea, Naruto, este es mi espectáculo.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella, una sonrisa indulgente suavizó su rostro mientras su ataque se hizo más profundo.

—Córrete para mí, sólo un poco ahora, cariño. Sólo lo suficiente para llegar al límite.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, una última tentativa de control. No podía correrse "un poco" con Naruto.

—Se supone que _yo_ debería hacerte sentir bien.

—Me hace sentir muy bien sostenerte así, complacerte así.

Sus dedos frotaban a través de la seda, ahuecándose alrededor del clítoris, usando el material ultra liso para facilitar su movimiento.

—Córrete para mí.

No tenía ninguna opción cuando lo pellizcaba de esa manera, la ordeñaba de esa manera. La sensación se construyó, se levantó, y pasó sobre ella, robando sus pensamientos, sus planes y sus inhibiciones, tirándola al abismo de su propio deseo, y finalmente en la seguridad del control de Naruto.

Él la sostenía cuando se recuperó. Su satisfacción ante la respuesta de ella era evidente en el posesivo agarre de sus manos corriendo arriba y abajo por su columna. Debajo de su mejilla, su corazón tronó. Contra su oído su voz retumbaba.

—Adoro la forma en que me respondes.

Ella lo sabía. No le quedaba ninguna duda de que él adoraba todo sobre su relación física. Desde el día en que se conocieron en el mismo foro de escritores de internet, hacía un año, cuando ella vendió su primer libro, se había quedado fascinada con él. Desde el día en que lo conoció en persona, se había enamorado de él, pero nunca obtuvo ni una palabra fuera de lugar que le indicara que quería más de lo que había entre ellos. Ella respetaba su honestidad en su relación. No era su culpa si pensaba en términos de compromiso mientras disfrutaba plenamente de la libertad y espontaneidad del estilo de vida de ser un escritor de suspense de gran éxito. Como madre soltera de dos niños, con treinta y cinco años, manteniendo dos trabajos como agente inmobiliario y como escritora novel, ella no podía manejar la espontaneidad sin al menos dos semanas de antelación.

Ella le acarició el pecho, sonriendo cuando el grueso pelo cosquilleaba en su palma y él acercó su mano para acunarle la cabeza. Era un hombre maravilloso, divertido, cariñoso, pero no era para ella y nada destacaba la realidad de eso más que la importancia de aquellos fines de semana despreocupados, sin ataduras, que se habían convertido en su felicidad. Era hora de que redujera las pérdidas. Pero no antes de que creara un último recuerdo que la ayudaría a mantener un futuro sin él.

Se empujó sobre sus rodillas, encontrando la interrogación en su mirada, le dio su sonrisa más segura.

—Mi turno.

Le palmeó su rodilla. Su piel estaba curiosamente caliente, enrojecida con el oscuro pelo que cosquilleaba en sus palmas mientras ella le deslizaba sus manos hacia arriba, a contrapelo. Él parecía brillar desde su interior, el color natural de su piel contrastaba con el profundo rubio de su pelo. Era más claro en sus caderas, donde el sol no lo había tocado, pero aún era de un tentador tono dorado. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la carne firme, dirigiéndose hacia esa zona más clara, memorizando cada curva, cada hueco, aprendiendo el flujo de los músculos de delgados a amplios, de rígidos a suaves. Extendió los dedos, ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para crear una ligera resistencia y ascendió por los fuertes músculos hasta que alcanzó sus caderas. Se demoró un minuto en la unión de su cadera con el muslo, curvando sus dedos sobre el pelo más grueso que había allí, agarrando un mechón entre sus dedos, dándole un suave tirón. Él gimió y fue música para sus oídos. El leve tinte de color bajo sus bronceados pómulos era una muestra de su aceptación. Él estaba disfrutándolo. Un toque de confianza se mezcló con su determinación. Deslizó sus palmas hasta que sus pulgares encontraron la gruesa columna de su polla. Él se estremeció y entrecerró sus ojos. Ella sonrió ante su mirada mientras suavemente, delicadamente, continuaba su viaje, esta vez usando su polla como una guía. Él cerró todavía más sus párpados, sombreando sus ojos mientras zumbaba en lo profundo de su garganta.

—Puedes seguir con eso toda la noche.

Sí, ella podría.

—No era consciente de que te estuviera pidiendo permiso.

Él puso una cara de "solo estaba haciendo una sugerencia" que era una sexy máscara de la alegría que expresaba, mientras intentaba no estallar en carcajadas. Le pellizcó la polla en venganza, arrancándole un primitivo silbido más allá de su control. El sonido tejió a través de su incertidumbre, envolviéndola de confianza, dándole fuerza. El disfrute reemplazó al malestar. Su erección rebotó sobre su vientre mientras ella le pasaba sus uñas por debajo de la enrojecida cresta. Al mirar, una gota de semen apareció en la punta. Se inclinó dejándole ver su lengua, sus intenciones, mucho antes de que alcanzara su destino. Con un largo y perezoso toque, tomó la prueba de su éxito, dejando que la amplia cabeza en forma de hongo pulsara contra sus labios mientras ella la saboreaba. Otra gota apareció después de la primera. Le volvió a dar un tirón en el pelo. Justo lo suficiente para ver cómo se excitaba, soplando su aliento a través de la superficie, mientras su gran cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus manos. Él dejó su mano derecha a la vista, muy bronceada y con gran cantidad de pequeñas cicatrices por su trabajo con la madera. Sus firmes dedos agarraron su polla abajo y arriba. Su otra mano le acunó la cabeza, instándola a acercarse.

—Quiero tu boca, bebé.

—Mi nombre es Hinata.

Él abrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y retiró la mano de su cara, encontrando su mirada.

—Sé quién eres.

—Bien. —Necesitaba saber que él iba a recordarla y que no se iba a convertir solo en un recuerdo sin rostro de una mujer que una vez conoció.

—Tan fiera. —Naruto se rió entre dientes, liberándole la cabeza abriendo sus manos de su nuca, sus dedos amasando sensualmente los músculos sobre sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no detienes toda esa intensa preocupación y me tomas en tu boca?

La gota era más grande ahora, temblando al borde de derramarse.

—Sátiro.

La presión de su palma consiguió que se acercara.

—Tu sátiro esta noche.

Le acunó las bolas en su mano, tan sorprendida como siempre por su peso y el grosor duro que se sentía debajo de la suavidad de su saco.

—Sí. Mío.

Al menos por el momento.

Ella sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo cuando lo recorrió hasta la punta. Un temblor se hizo eco en su interior cuando le respondió al abrir su boca y trabajar su polla dentro de ella. Él le pasó sus dedos por la espalda. Lo chupaba suavemente, con cuidado. Otro escalofrío le sacudió. Lo chupó más fuerte, ignorando el bombeo que sacudía sus caderas, el agarre de su mano, ella solo saboreaba su pasión, disfrutando de su erección.

Su maldición bromeando fue música para sus oídos. Le dio una pequeña fricción, no mucho, sólo un latigazo con su lengua. Una y otra vez, memorizando su sabor, su esencia, su reacción. Ella podía sentir su impaciencia zumbando bajo su piel, y él explotó, pasando a la acción. La cogió y arrastró su cuerpo hacia arriba, tirando de sus piernas hacia arriba hasta que la sentó a horcajadas. Ella se levantó, apoyando las palmas sobre sus anchos hombros. Él tenía la piel húmeda por el esfuerzo, sus músculos como duro hierro bajo sus palmas. Le puso las manos en la cadera, forzándola hacia atrás hasta que su coño se meció sobre su polla a través de las bragas.

—Llevas demasiada ropa.

Ella se sacudió el pelo de sus ojos, ahogando un gemido cuando el movimiento produjo una brillante presión donde ella estaba más sensible.

—Repito: sátiro.

Él sonrió dejándola saber que había escuchado el agarre en su voz. Su toque era una ligera pluma cuando deslizó los tirantes de su sujetador sobre sus hombros.

—Un sátiro al que le gusta mucho verte sin estas sexys piezas de seda.

El empuje de sus hombros era instintivo. Ella nunca había dejado a nadie verla desnuda después de que hubieran nacido sus bebés.

Las sábanas susurraron cuando él negó con su cabeza.

—No va a funcionar, ya lo sabes.

Sus uñas la arañaron por la columna vertebral, enviando escalofríos deliciosos que arponeaban su médula y le ponían la piel de gallina a través de su carne.

—¿Qué?

—Ocultarte de mí.

Lo haría si ella pudiera.

—No tengo dieciocho años, Naruto, y…

—Tienes dos hijos —terminó él por ella, mientras persistentemente tironeaba del trozo de encaje y seda que ella aferraba—. Creo que es hora de que entiendas, dulce corazón, que estas imperfecciones que tú piensas que tienes, no existen para mí.

Su mano se deslizó entre sus pechos. Un rápido movimiento y el sujetador se había ido y él estaba mirándola. Hinata cerró sus ojos, y pensó que ella iba a ahogarse bajo el peso de cada cicatriz, cada imperfección. El colchón se hundió debajo de ella cuando Naruto se inclinó hacia delante. La rozó con su pelo en el brazo y luego, con una caricia tan tierna como el toque de las alas de una mariposa, la besó en la parte exterior de su pecho. Ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo. Él captó su mirada y la mantuvo mientras repetía sus caricias. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Una por cada estría.

—Eres hermosa, nena. Siempre. —Sus palabras se filtraron en su alma, calentando ese frío núcleo de inseguridad. Ella no podía estar a la altura. Su aliento contuvo un sollozo.

Él negó con la cabeza hacia ella, tirando de su pecho hacia él con una mano y tirándola hacia atrás hasta que apoyó la espalda en el cabezal. Sus labios susurraban a través de sus párpados, calmando el ardor de las lágrimas que ella no quería dejar caer.

—Tienes los pechos más lindos.

Ella tuvo que preguntar. Había pasado demasiadas noches temiendo este descubrimiento.

—¿No piensas que son feos?

Naruto parpadeó. Ella debía de estar bromeando. Estaba en sus brazos, dulce, caliente y dispuesta, ¿y pensaba que podía encontrar una sola cosa fea en ella? Le apartó el pelo de la mejilla y le levantó la barbilla para que no pudiera evitar su mirada.

—No hay una maldita cosa en ti que no sea preciosa.

Algo de miedo abandonó su mirada, pero un pequeño problema todavía rondaba en el temblor de sus dedos en su brazo y en el movimiento nervioso de tu lengua sobre los labios. Él se inclinó hacia delante. Ella sacó la lengua de nuevo. Él la marcó con la suya, sintiendo la sacudida que la atravesó cuando ellos conectaron. Él tomó el aliento de su boca. Adoraba aquellos pequeños sobresaltos que se apoderaban de ella cuando la pasión estallaba entre ellos. No importaba cuántas veces hicieran el amor, ella siempre reaccionaba como si fuera la primera vez.

—Te diré algo —él contestó, cambiándola de posición sobre él de forma que su polla encajara de forma segura contra su coño. A través de la fina seda, el calor abrasador de su centro le cautivaba. Ella era siempre tan estrecha. Tan ardiente. Tan perfecta—. No hagas bromas sobre mis caderas huesudas, y yo no voy a mentir y decirte que encuentro cualquier cosa en ti, la mujer más deseable que nunca haya visto.

—Tú no tienes las caderas huesudas.

Ella estaba hablando en ese tono medido, suave, que significaba que todavía estaba preocupaba. Le metió el persistente mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja para poder ver su cara.

—Uh-huh. —Le tocó con su dedo el ceño entre los ojos—. Estás preocupada otra vez.

Ella parpadeó. El ceño desapareció para ser reemplazado por una inestable sonrisa que sin duda tenía la intención de aparentar confianza.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

Ella recuperó su mirada. Su labio desapareció entre sus dientes.

—Tengo muchas más en mi estómago.

La extrema vulnerabilidad que expuso en aquellas pocas palabras estrujó su corazón. Había sido un error dejarla llevar la voz cantante en los últimos meses. En vez de calmarla, su cooperación con sus deseos había simplemente cimentado en su mente la validez de sus preocupaciones. Y algo en lo que Hinata era muy buena era en preocuparse.

—Tu estómago, ¿eh?

Ella asintió.

—Creo que será mejor comprobarlo.

Él dejó sus dedos pasar por los bordes de sus vértebras hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura de sus bragas. Sin duda las compraba porque ocultaban lo que ella quería esconder y acentuaba las completas curvas de las caderas que él adoraba. Observó su cara mientras metía sus dedos por debajo del suave elástico, mirando cómo sus labios llenos se fruncían en una mueca y el profundo perla de sus ojos oscurecidos a en anticipación e incertidumbre. Otro de aquellos explícitos agarrotamientos y luego un cautelo susurro.

—Quizás sería mejor que apagáramos la luz.

Él negó con la cabeza, besando su deliciosa boca.

—Uh-uh. Has prometido que no habría más oscuridad y que no te esconderías esta noche.

—Pero…

Él calmó su pánico con un dedo sobre sus labios y un rosario de besos en su garganta. El valle de entre sus pechos le llamaba con una esencia excitante. Incluso su perfume lo impulsaba salvaje. Sus dedos encontraron el pliegue de sus nalgas y se deslizó entre ellas, bajando fácilmente.

—No hasta que vea esas supuestas imperfecciones. —La suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos dio paso a la arruga de músculos. Su cuerpo se sacudía contra él mientras probaba con delicadeza—. Y probablemente ni siquiera entonces.

—Oh, Dios.

Tensó su brazo, manteniendo su ingle presionada contra su erección mientras presionaba en su tierno culo. Ella gemía y se retorcía, sin saber claramente qué sensación seguir. Le pasó los labios entre su cabello hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oreja, tomando el control.

—Empuja hacia atrás.

—Pensé que querías ver mis estrías. —Terminó la frase con un chillido.

—A su debido tiempo.

—Pero…

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se arqueó y él introdujo la punta de su dedo índice en su calor. La sorpresa le arrancó un agudo gemido de su garganta. Sus músculos sujetados con fuerza.

—Ya está —le susurró, manteniendo su voz nivelada y en calma, mientras sentía la incertidumbre y la tensión en el cuerpo de ella—. Así, nena. Sólo aguanta ahí. —Un sofoco crecía en su pecho. Su respiración iba en aumento, pero ella no se movió. No parpadeaba. La besó suavemente en los labios separados, estudiando las emociones que cruzaban su pequeño y triangular rostro. Miedo. Indecisión. Entusiasmo. Presionó un poco más profundamente. Cuando ella todavía no se movía, manteniendo su respiración congelada en anticipación, él tuvo su respuesta; nadie antes había tenido su culo. La lujuria lo envolvió en una implacable ola. Intentó liberar su dedo. El delicado tejido se aferró reacio a dejarlo salir. Pasó su dedo medio por los jugos de su desnudo coño. Cuando ya estuvo preparado y húmedo lo colocó contra su ano. Lo introdujo primero un poquito. El rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó. Esa timidez innata que estaba tan en desacuerdo con su valor que pudo asegurar que siempre le había fascinado. Pasó las puntas de sus dedos a través del arco de su clavícula. Ella estaba en una intrigante mezcla de pasión y vacilación.

—Ahora, sube las rodillas.

La lujuria y el orgullo, junto con una fuerte emoción que él evitaba nombrar, creció a lo largo de su columna mientras ella, dulcemente, cuidadosamente, hizo lo que él le había pedido. Él se quedó con ella, sin incrementar la presión, pero tampoco disminuyéndola. Tiró sus bragas hacia abajo tan lejos como pudo. Se quedaron colgando a mitad de sus rodillas.

—Apóyate en mi hombro —le tocó la pierna derecha—, luego levanta la pierna libre. —Para obedecer lo que le pedía, ella tuvo que sentarse. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando un lubricado dedo probó el pequeño y estrecho anillo. Él mantuvo su mirada mientras ella se debatía en la sensación—. ¿Se siente bien? —Ella no respondió enseguida. Se había quedado congelada en el lugar, la cabeza inclinada a un lado, y luego finalmente, respondió.

—Sí.

—Puedo hacer que sea incluso mejor. —La incertidumbre nubló el deseo en su mirada—. Confía en mí.

Sus labios se deslizaron entre sus dientes, pero muy lentamente asintió y con mucho cuidado se sentó hacia atrás. Su grito tronó alrededor de ellos, uniéndolos en un eco estremecedor de deseo cuando sus dedos se hundieron hasta el primer nudillo. Él alcanzó su nuca acunándola en su mano mientras ella temblaba, estabilizándose.

—Esto es todo, cariño. Solo un poco al principio. Dejaré que te acostumbres a cómo se siente.

Pequeños músculos ondeaban en súplicas silenciosas alrededor de su dedo. Su cuerpo se tranquilizaba mientras ella se centraba en ese rico nervio de conexión. Después dejó caer la frente contra él y su cuerpo se relajó, aceptándolo un poco más.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras ella se tensaba y él profundizaba la intrusión.

—Sí.

La piel de sus mejillas era suave bajo sus labios. Una gota de humedad se filtraba por la comisura de sus labios. La tocó con su lengua. Caliente y salada.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás.

—¿Lágrimas, nena?

Ella agachó su mirada, dejándolo ver el brillo de la luz fluyendo a través de su oscuro cabello mientras ella sacudía la cabeza.

—Soy tan idiota.

—¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Ella alejó su preocupación con un movimiento de su mano.

—Tú nunca me has hecho daño.

Él le levantó la barbilla. Su mirada revelaba algo indescifrable en lo que él no confiaba.

—¿Entonces, por qué?

—A veces… —Ella se encogió de hombros—. A veces, pienso demasiado.

Él no pudo decir qué fue, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de que ella no estaba contándoselo todo.

—¿Y eso es todo?

Como respuesta, ella movió sus caderas abajo hacia su dedo, trabajándolo más profundo, el familiar calor de la pasión reemplazando la extraña emoción que ensombrecía su mirada.

—Creo que prometiste hacerme sentir bien, ¿no?

—Lo hice.

Ella lanzó hacia atrás su cabello sobre sus hombros y empujó sus pechos hacia arriba y hacia fuera.

—Eres un poco lento haciéndolo.

Él levantó una ceja, observando sus pechos oscilando con la fuerza del movimiento.

—¿Esto no es bueno?

"Esto" era un dedo doblándose hasta lo más profundo. Sus párpados cayeron, el más sexy sonido que él nunca había escuchado salió de su garganta.

—Tomaré ese pequeño gemido como un sí.

Arrastró un dedo por su pecho, sobre aquellos orgullos pechos que empujaban con sus puntas duras, deteniéndose a pellizcar el pezón de la forma que a ella le gustaba, manteniendo su presión, esperando que se derritiera en esos pequeños gimoteos que ella hacía cuando la sensación se disparaba atravesándola. Cuando llegó, sus músculos internos apretaron fuerte su dedo, sacando una nueva nota en su repertorio.

Ella era algo tan ardiente que hizo que se quemara. Él liberó su pezón, sonriendo mientras ella jadeaba en su oído, y continuó su viaje abajo hacia su vientre. Debajo de sus dedos, podía sentir los surcos que la tenían tan preocupada. Él giró su palma, acunando la suave curva de su estómago. Y ella rápidamente pasó de relajada a tensa.

—No te tensiones, y no te preocupes, cariño.

—Son desagradables.

—Nada en ti puede ser desagradable.

—Tú no puedes…

Ya que ella parecía no poder llegar a las palabras, él llenó el espacio en blanco por ella.

—Yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera. Y lo hago. Te encuentro preciosa, sexy y perfecta. —Le tocó el culo con su dedo meñique—. De rodillas, venga.

Ella frunció el ceño, recelosa, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, él se apresuró a bajar por ella hasta que estuvo frente a aquellas marcas que ella tanto temía. Había seis que se extendían justo por encima de su montículo hasta debajo de su ombligo. Ya las había sentido antes. No eran ni feas ni bonitas. Simplemente estaban. La tomó en su boca, lamiendo y besando a lo largo de la más ancha hasta que ella se retorció y lo empujó por los hombros. Él se detuvo, mirándola a través de sus pechos, alzando una ceja.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Me haces cosquillas.

Bajó un poco más hasta que su boca estuvo frente la media luna de la cicatriz de su cintura. Su propia pequeña privada sonrisa sobre su propia puerta privada al paraíso. Él frotó su lengua por toda la longitud, escabulléndose hacia la esquina izquierda, estabilizándola cuando ella perdió el equilibro al cambiar el peso en el colchón.

—Entonces creo que tendrás que parar de preocuparte por mis reacciones ante esas pequeñas marcas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me he encariñado con todo lo que te hace reír.

Ella hizo un sonido gracioso que no pudo identificar. Lo tomó como una aprobación. Un pequeño empujón y ella cayó hacia delante. Ella apoyó su peso sobre sus palmas sobre su cabeza, dejando ese dulce pequeño coño directamente sobre su cara. Los labios exteriores estaban libres de pelo, como a él le gustaba, y brillaban con su crema. Los labios interiores estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, abriéndose en invitación. Su polla se sacudió y pulsó en anticipación. Inhaló su esencia hasta el fondo de sus pulmones, mintiendo la respiración por varios segundos, saboreando su esencia, dejando que corriera abajo hasta su médula. Él amaba la forma en que ella olía, sabía. Como dulce miel mezclada con especias exóticas. Él iba a disfrutar de ella esta noche. Todo de ella. De arriba abajo. De abajo a arriba. No más timidez. No más vacilación. Maldición, no podía esperar más.

La acarició dentro de sus pliegues, buscando la sofocante humedad que derramaba su cuerpo, lamiendo el dulce jugo de sus labios inflamados antes de trabajar hacia arriba, presionando su clítoris con su nariz mientras dibujaba ochos en la piel suave como la seda. Ella arañaba las sábanas con sus uñas en un suave siseo de placer. Su respiración abandonó sus pulmones en un sexy gemido de anticipación cuando él pellizcó la base de ese nudo de nervios con sus labios. Ella dio una sacudida ante la oleada de sensaciones. Él la retuvo con la palma en el hueco de su columna, sosteniéndola, mientras envolvía su lengua en un abrazo de bienvenida alrededor de ese borde ultrasensible.

—Por favor…

Él podía haber confundido el roto susurro con una declaración de misericordia, excepto por los músculos bajo sus manos que se tensaban con una desesperada necesidad, y dentro de la húmeda caricia de su lengua, su clítoris pulsaba su propia demanda. Maldita sea, la amaba así, caliente y necesitada, ansiosa por llegar. Por él. Rozó la rugosa superficie de su lengua a través del aprisionado botón, sonriendo cuando ella gimió y el caliente líquido se vertió por el disfrute que lo acompañaba. Muy ardiente. Él soltó el aliento que había estado sosteniendo, enfocando su boca de forma que el caliente y húmedo aire soplara sobre el sensible punto. Su gemido le hizo sonreír. La recompensó con un pequeño empuje de su dedo. Esta vez ella jadeó. A él le gustaba ese pequeño sonido, pero no era suficiente. Escasamente suficiente. Quería más de ella. Su total sumisión. Todo lo que ella trataba de poner freno. Y después de que esta noche finalizara, él lo tendría. Sus miedos, su placer, su rendición.

Pero primero necesitaba su ropa fuera del camino. Giró la cabeza y la besó en el interior del muslo, tomando esa más que suave piel dentro de su boca, succionándola. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca. Últimamente había estado marcándola mucho. Calientes y sensuales recuerdos de con quién ella dormía, pero nunca eran suficientes. Nunca satisfacía la inquieta necesidad que lo rondaba.

Sus dedos, tan delgados y femeninos como el resto de ella, revoloteaban por el lugar. Él ondeó su lengua entre ellos. Cuando levantó la mirada, ella estaba mirándolo. Tiró de sus bragas con los dientes.

—Vamos a conseguir que te libres de esto.

Los ojos perlados de ella buscaban los suyos. Sus dientes mordían su labio inferior, dejando una marca blanca en el brillante rojo. Luego, lentamente, cautelosa, levantó su pierna empalándose totalmente en su dedo, en cuanto las bragas se deslizaron libres.

El choque y el placer lucharon por dominar su expresión. Los músculos de sus muslos temblaban contra los lados.

—¿Estás bien?

No podía responder. Él se apalancó para incorporarse, hasta que ella subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y ellos se pusieron cara a cara.

Él atrajo su frente hasta su pecho, manteniéndola cerca, absorbiendo los escalofríos que fluían a través de ella. Sus manos apretaban sus pectorales antes de agarrarse a su clavícula, los dedos extendidos.

—Respóndeme Hinata. ¿Estás bien?

Su respuesta fue un pequeño asentimiento, clavándole las uñas en la piel.

—¿Te hace daño?

El leve movimiento de su cabeza podía haber sido otro asentimiento.

—¡Maldita sea!

Ella alcanzó sus manos antes de que pudiera sacar sus dedos. Esta vez no había dudas en la sacudida de su cabeza.

—Mírame.

Tuvo que esperar dos latidos de corazón para que ella levantara su vista hacia él. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados. Un sutil ceño fruncía su frente. Él rozó el dorso de sus dedos por su enrojecida mejilla.

—¿Es demasiado?

—No lo sé.

¡Hijo de puta! Su polla dio una sacudida, excitada por el golpe de lujuria que lo atravesó por esa pequeña confesión. Frotó su mejilla contra su fragante y suave cabello, aliviando sus batallas con euforia. Un _"no lo sé"_ esperanzador y caliente que sólo pedía a un hombre ser convincente.

—Ah, ese tipo de "no lo sé" con el que puedo trabajar.

—¿Puedes?

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí.

Con un empujón de su dedo, la atrajo hacia él. Sus bragas cayeron sobre sus muslos cuando el calor húmedo de su coño envolvió su polla. El deseo rompió su control. Nadie lo afectaba como lo hacía Hinata. Solo ella podía hacerle perder el control y que no le importara una mierda. Solo ella podía sacarle un gemido de su garganta con nada más que el toque de su piel. Lo que ella le hacía era más que lujuria. Más que amistad. Más que miedo. Y él definitivamente tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Más tarde.

Él colocó sus labios contra su oído.

—Deslízate a lo largo de mi polla. Déjame sentir cada pulgada de ese dulce coño acariciándome.

Ella se agarró apretando sobre su hombro, el aguijón de sus uñas clavándose en el poder de su excitación, conduciéndolos bien alto mientras un escalofrío la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies. Oh, sí. Él disfrutaba de una mujer que respondía con un pulso de crema de placer. Ella se deslizó hacia arriba, su tierno clítoris acariciando su polla como una firme pequeña lengua. Su culo se desprendió de su dedo. Su coño abrazaba su eje, la cabeza alcanzaba su clítoris, agitándolo y luego volvía a hacer su camino arriba y abajo. A mitad de bajar sobre su eje, él tenía sus dedos esperando. Dos en vez de uno. Ella se detuvo en seco ante el cambio de presión. Su mirada se encontró con la de él. Él metió su mano libre entre sus piernas, recopilando su crema y extendiéndola hacia atrás, alrededor del tenso anillo, alrededor de sus dedos, sonriendo cuando ella se mordió su labio y sus párpados se cerraban. Ella tenía un culo sensible, dispuesto, y él era un hombre muy afortunado.

La rozó con su mano izquierda bajando por su espalda. Provocó piel de gallina sobre su piel.

—Está bien, cariño. Agradable y fácil. —Él empujó suavemente con su palma, dirigiendo su espalda—. Solo un poco cada vez. Solo… así.

Su culo era estrecho, agarrando sus dedos en una hambrienta succión, luchando primero para estirarla, luego poco a poco tomando forma. De su garganta escaparon pequeños gemidos que iban directos a su polla.

—Un poco más, Hinata. —Él empujó. Ella agarró—. Suave, nena. Sólo relájate y toma un poco más.

Ella tenía que tomar más. Ella tenía que tomarlo a él. Todo de él. Sin frenarse.

Solo tuvo la más pequeña de las dudas antes de empujarse. Fue deslizándose por su polla hasta que lo tomó hasta la empuñadura, cuando ella gritó, le sacudió el resto de su control. Ella se arrodilló por un momento, temblando, él tenía sus dedos enterrados en su trasero. Una mirada a su rostro mostraba ese lleno labio inferior entre sus dientes, su expresión feroz con la intensidad del momento. La novedad de la sensación. Hijo de puta, ella estaba hermosa.

Acunó su mano detrás de su cabeza y la llevó hasta su boca, besándola duro y profundo, tan profundamente como él quería enterrarse en ella, negándose a romperlo cuando ella se retorció contra él, su cuerpo instintivamente buscando más estimulación. Más placer. Encontrándolo en el deslizamiento de su eje a lo largo de su clítoris, en la fricción de sus dedos en su canal trasero.

—Otra vez —ella susurró en su oído.

Presionó contra ella. Ella abrió los ojos. Retrocedió, sus tensos músculos separándose ante la insistencia de sus bien lubricados dedos. La besó otra vez cuando su delicado anillo se extendió a su alrededor, tomando sus pequeños gritos y jadeos como suyos, moviendo su mano en el hueco de su columna, manteniendo su clítoris conectado con su eje, empujando hacia arriba cuando ella se detuvo, completando la posesión.

_¡Mía!_ La palabra resonó en su cabeza, impactándolo con su absoluta certeza. La esencia de su pasión lo rodeaba. El calor de su cuerpo lo quemaba lento pero seguro, aceptando la realidad que había estado evitando. Ella era suya. Este era el por qué siempre se sentía tan bien con Hinata, por qué él no había tenido ninguna cita desde que ella estaba con él. Había pensado que se estaba haciendo viejo, pero en realidad, solo había estado demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta de que cuando había entrado en Hinata, había llegado al hogar.

Movió sus dedos en el interior de ella, estirándola, sabiendo que se prepararía fácilmente para él. Él estaba en casa.

Sacó su mano libre y la hizo rodar, riéndose cuando ella movió su culo rebotándolo, tentándolo. En tres tirones él tuvo sus caderas en el borde de la alta cama. En dos más, tenía las almohadas bajo su estómago y ese delicioso culo enfocado. Le dio un toque en su blanca nalga adorando cuando la realidad le golpeó de nuevo. Hijo de puta, él había estado esperando mucho tiempo por ella.

—¿Naruto?

Suave y dulce, su incertidumbre lo rodeó.

—Aquí cariño.

Se inclinó sobre ella, trabajando su mano entre su estómago y la almohada, facilitándoselo la húmeda piel, hasta que encontró la suave almohadilla de su pubis. Le deslizó sus dedos entre los carnosos labios, buscando la protuberancia nudosa de su clítoris mientras su polla se situaba dentro del pozo de su vagina. Descubrió los dos al mismo tiempo. Hizo círculos rodeando suavemente el hinchado nudo mientras trabajaba su polla dentro de su vaina. Ella estaba siempre tan tensa al principio, que tenía miedo de lastimarla. Tan delicada. Presionó hacia delante dentro de la húmeda apertura, apretando sus dientes contra la tensa resistencia que hizo volar su control con un suave látigo de felicidad cuando el músculo se separó, aferrándose a su alrededor con un apretado puño de aceptación. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soportando el rayo caliente de deseo cuando ella tomó la mitad de él con un ronroneo, buscando el control con una fuerte respiración mientras ella se apretaba a su alrededor.

—Despacio, cariño.

Ella tenía el pelo acampanado, azotando su mejilla mientras lo miraba sobre su hombro.

—No lo quiero despacio.

No, ella nunca lo había hecho. Ella era una cosa salvaje cuando se ponía en marcha, pero aún así fue con calma, gradualmente en aumento, al ritmo de sus caricias mientras ella empujaba. Se arqueó bajo él, tratando de aguantar. Sus músculos se agarraban con una casi dolorosa intensidad a su gruesa polla. Ella se resistió bajo él en protesta.

—No.

Le dio una palmada en su nalga derecha, observando cómo la suave carne se sacudía bajo la reprimenda. Su agudo y delicado grito fue directo a sus bolas. Ella dejó caer su cabeza y su espalda se curvó en una invitación puramente femenina. La complació, dándole otra picante bofetada justo a la derecha de la huella de la última. Su coño se contrajo. La crema se vertía desde su centro, bañando la cabeza de su polla en bienvenida. Él se inclinó sobre ella, usando su gran tamaño para limitarle los movimientos.

—Debes ser paciente —le susurró al oído.

Ella gruñó y tiró hacia atrás contra su pecho, su anillo fibroso ondulando con la misma desesperación que su respiración.

—Te necesito.

—Me tendrás.

—Ahora.

Él negó con su cabeza, su demanda desató una sonrisa por la rigidez de su necesidad. Porque a ella le gustaba tanto y porque le gustaba que él la complaciera, las cuatro nalgadas más que le había dado en rápida sucesión, cada una un poco más dura que la anterior, hasta que sus jadeos se fundieron con sus respiración y el tenso anillo de músculos protegiendo su aliviado centro.

—Ahora quédate quieta. —La cama se sacudía mientras ella temblaba, pero no se movió mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, trabajando la cabeza de lado a lado, tomándola poco a poco, suavemente, burlándose con la húmeda fricción, el deliberado estiramiento—. Tranquila —le susurró en su oído cuando de pronto entró—. Sólo relájate.

En vez de relajarse, ella se tensó, una vez más apretando con aquellos sorprendentemente poderosos músculos. Él negó con la cabeza y rastreó la tensa piel alrededor de su conexión.

Al principio, ella siempre luchaba contra él, como si temiera el placer que quería darle. La folló lentamente pero con firmeza hasta que se relajó contra su mano. La señal que él había estado esperado. Con un suave empuje se deslizó al interior de su calor, sus ojos se cerraron cuando el deseo lo atravesó, primitivo y fuerte. Presionó los muslos contra sus nalgas, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más. Hinata gruñó cuando se apretó contra ella, sus músculos internos masajeando su eje con una erótica invitación. Sus suspiros ondeaban a través del silencio, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos.

—Más.

La agarró, quitándole el control, y le hizo el amor como él quería, suave y dulce, profundo y duro, de cada forma que pudo pensar mientras trabajaba su clítoris a la vez que sus movimientos. Ella gritó y se sacudió debajo de él, arqueándose. Su placer le empapó la mano. Sus sensuales gemidos lo provocaban. Él apretó los dientes contra su inminente orgasmo. Aún no estaba preparado para ponerle fin a esto. No sabía si alguna vez estaría preparado para que terminara. Trabajó su polla en la parte de atrás. Hinata se estremecía y arqueaba debajo de él, súplicas rotas, incoherentes, escapaban de sus labios. Ella estaba casi ahí. Él detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y liberó su polla. Ella protestó inmediatamente.

—No. —Su cabeza golpeó en la cama. Sus pies buscando apoyo—. ¡Maldito seas, Naruto!

Él enderezó sus piernas hasta que sus caderas estuvieron más altas que las de ella, hasta que su eje, que era más oscuro que la piel de ella, descansó a lo largo de su trasero, su longitud perfectamente alineada con la hendidura entre sus exuberantes nalgas. Él arqueó su espalda. Su polla, brillante por la crema de ella, se deslizó suavemente abajo hacia ese oscuro pliegue, hasta que alcanzó la pequeña estrella fruncida. Curvó ligeramente sus rodillas y presionó hacia delante, dejando que ella sintiera su tamaño. Dejándola que se anticipara a su posesión, que supiera cómo la combinación de miedo y deseo aguijoneaban su pasión.

—Naruto, no creo que…

La besó en la columna vertebral, entre los omóplatos, dejando que su peso cayera en ese punto de conexión.

—Confía en mí, nena.

Ella apretó sus dedos en la colcha, abriéndolos lentamente y después cerrándolos con igual lentitud. Su gesto era una tensa aceptación, pero su cuerpo no mostraba ninguna de sus reticencias mentales. Su excitación se vertía sobre las manos de él en un constante flujo de gozo. Su respiración iba en cortos jadeos y sus caderas pulsaban por la anticipación. Un giro de su muñeca y tuvo de nuevo su tierno clítoris entre sus dedos. Ella gritó por instinto y volvió a romperle el control. Él tuvo que detenerse y respirar, la necesidad de tomarla rápido y duro era casi abrumadora. Ella estaba tan exuberante, caliente, complaciente, que lo hacía caer en la tentación. Pero mantendría su control. Esto era para Hinata. Tenía que ser un placer para ella. Siempre para ella.

Le acarició el clítoris con suavidad, tranquilamente, tentándola. Ella gruñó y empujó de nuevo. Él no cambió su ritmo. Ella soltó una maldición entre jadeos, diciendo su nombre. Luego, y solo entonces, le dio dos rápidos toques para conseguir que ella se preparara antes de comenzar el fuerte movimiento de bombeo que nunca fallaba en subirla al límite como un relámpago. Ella se aplastó debajo de él, sus caderas lanzándose a buscar su toque. Él la inmovilizó con una mano en su hombro mientras empujaba su polla contra el apretado brote de su ano. Miró cómo la fruncida piel se estiraba, los pliegues se alisaron cuando la presión forzó tan pronto como su polla la llenó. Hinata gritó cuando su carne se abrió ante su insistencia. Resistió contra él cuando acarició su clítoris. Cambió el agarre en su hombro, manteniéndola mientras el diminuto agujero, gradualmente, milagrosamente, comenzó a extenderse sobre la punta de su polla.

Su cuerpo se retorció contra su mano, presionando atrás, arqueándose hacia él, atrapada entre el placer y la amenaza del dolor. Su columna vertebral se iluminaba con un brillo de sudor. Sus dedos agarrando la colcha. Él estaba ahí mismo con ella, la necesidad dándole zarpazos, rasgándolo. Sus bolas se apretaron más fuerte. Su polla dolorosa y ardiendo. Pero aún no era suficiente. Más. Sólo necesitaban un poco más.

Presionó más profundamente, tiró de su clítoris más fuerte, cambiando su miedo en sumisión. Ella se entregó a él con un grito rasgado cuando alcanzó el clímax, su cuerpo arqueado en un tenso placer, su culo tragándose la mitad de su polla en un ardiente beso.

Ella lo resistió, gritando su nombre. Cuando la última nota resonó alrededor de él, dejó ir su violenta necesidad que quemaba en su interior y salpicó aquellas ultrasensibles paredes con su semilla. Con cada chorro ella gemía y se empujaba hacia atrás, pidiendo más. Siempre más. Cuando él ya no tuvo nada más para darle, le dio lo que pudo.

Abriendo la palma de su mano sobre la ingle, tiró de sus caderas hacia él, oprimiéndola al máximo. Su semen facilitó el camino, enterrando su todavía dura polla en la húmeda y sedosa carne de su hambriento culo. Con su ingle presionando las suaves mejillas de su trasero, sus bolas golpeaban contra la almohadilla de su coño, con lo que alcanzó profundamente su interior y le dio algo que él nunca había dado a nadie antes. A sí mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo , es un poco corto pero bueno por lo menos pude subir uno en un rato libre. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y continúen dejando sus reviews ya saben solo un clic y no cuesta nada jejeje. La historia le pertenece a Sarah McCarty, toda la historia solo cambian los nombres de los personajes, es sin ningún afán de lucro solo con uno de entretenimiento, y conocimiento, si pueden adquirir las historias de esta autora seria magnifico. Los personajes de naruto tampoco me pertenecen, ahora si sin mas disfruten la historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews al final saben quue es lo que nos hace felices y de eso dependerá que continue con la historia, intentare actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda tal vez cada domingo,. Disfruten su lectura sayonara**_

_**Contestare sus reviews..**_

_**Gracias a.**_

_sofy (Guest). Que bueno que te gusto l historia ese es el fin de todo esto y me hace muy feliz el tenerte por estos lados dándote una vuelta en esta nueva incursión, hare todo lo posible por actualizar seguido, espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado y gracias por tus palabras._

_karo (Guest)__ : si a mi también me encanta esta pareja, me da mucha alegría el que te guste la historia y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y no decepcionarte, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda mientras disfruta este capitulo que aunque corto es bueno. Gracias por tu comentario._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Se quedó en silencio bajo él, con su aliento saliendo en un jadeo ronco. Apoyó su peso sobre los codos, sin romper su unión, necesitando aferrarse a esto un poco más. Se empujó hacia atrás sobre sus manos. Se veía tan pequeña ahí tendida, las vértebras de su espina dorsal eran una delicada escalera entre la curva de sus omóplatos. Casi insustancial. Como si pudiera desaparecer si no la vigilara lo suficientemente de cerca. Atarla a él lo bastante fuerte.

Se inclinó y besó justo en el centro de sus omóplatos. El siguiente aterrizó en la curva de su cuello. El último, justo bajo su oreja. Se acurrucó más en el colchón.

La forma en que se acurrucó le hizo pensar en el sueño de un gatito muy satisfecho, haciendo emerger la sonrisa que sentía en su interior.

—Cásate conmigo.

La rigidez de sus músculos fue casi imperceptible, pero estaba tan cerca que no se lo pudo perder. Se giró a mirarlo sobre su hombro, se estremeció cuando el movimiento tiró de sus carnes íntimamente unidas. Una expresión de cautela cruzó por su rostro cuando se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—He dicho, "Cásate conmigo". —Apoyó su mano en el centro de su espalda, manteniéndola todavía mientras sacaba su polla. Ella gimió y se mordió el labio. Estaba dolorida, y no era de extrañar. No era un hombre pequeño, y ella lo había tomado entero. Frotó los músculos tensos en el hueco de arriba de su trasero, facilitando de paso la transición cuando con un suave pop, rompió su conexión. Otro gemido.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, parándose un momento para besar el montículo de cada nalga antes de susurrar contra la izquierda.

—Sólo reposa un minuto y no te muevas. —Reforzó su orden con una firme presión en su espalda. Sólo fueron unos pocos pasos hasta el baño, pero cada paso era uno más en la dirección equivocada. Quería estar con ella. Sostenerla. Abrazarla. Se detuvo ante el lavabo, mirando fijamente su reflejo mientras se lavaba, procesando la información.

Hijo de puta. La amaba. La novedad del descubrimiento fluyó a través de él. Arrojó un paño en la bañera. Estaba enamorado de Hinata Hyuga. Pasó otro paño bajo el agua caliente, echando un vistazo a su reflejo, en concreto a las ocho marcas de media luna que decoraban su pecho. Debería haberse dado cuenta mucho antes de esto. La mujer había estado poniendo marcas visibles e invisibles sobre él durante meses y su única reacción había sido satisfacción más que su normal desagrado. Cerró el grifo y retorció al paño. Maldita sea. Realmente estaba enamorado.

Hinata yacía en la cama como Naruto la había dejado, su cuerpo palpitaba en débiles resonancias de satisfacción, su mente corría a noventa kilómetros por hora mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el baño. Naruto Uzumaki le había pedido que se casara con él. La esperanza estaba en batalla con el sentido común. Aunque Naruto no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por la emoción, no podía querer casarse con ella. No tenía sentido. Ella era todo lo contrario a libre y fácil. El agua en el baño se cortó. Contuvo la respiración, contando los suaves sonidos de sus pisadas mientras cruzaba la alfombra, soltándola de golpe cuando el colchón se hundió. Cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo se tensó cuando Naruto se arrodilló sobre ella. Su roce en su trasero la hizo saltar. Sus dedos se extendieron suavemente, tan suavemente como su…

—Tranquila nena. Sólo voy a hacer que te sientas más cómoda.

Algo caliente y húmedo presionó contra su ano. Eso escocía. El colchón se hundió de nuevo cuando él se inclinó hacia delante. Pasó sus labios por sus caderas, su mejilla, su oreja.

—Sólo dame un minuto.

El ardor ya se había ido, aliviado por el húmedo calor. Se sentía bien. Tan bien que no podía evitar menearse un poco contra la presión. La mejilla de Naruto se apretaba contra la suya con una sonrisa que ella podía imaginar fácilmente. Su cuerpo cayó sobre ella, envolviéndola en su calor y aroma.

—Te gusta mi polla en tu culo.

El calor floreció con la directa declaración, pero no lo negó.

—Sí.

—Cásate conmigo y te despertaré cada mañana con placer.

Ella sólo podía imaginarlo, cabalgar en el oscuro placer hacia el conocimiento, su gran polla extendiéndola, tirando de sus sensibles terminaciones nerviosas cuando se empujó profundamente. La había provocado y atormentado hasta que no pudo evitar gritar. Le gustaba oírla gritar, pero gritar no era una opción con los niños alrededor. Un grito satisfecho de ella y sus hijos irrumpirían en la habitación queriendo saber cuál era el problema. La imagen la afectó como un jarro de agua fría.

Envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Naruto, deslizando sus dedos por la palma de su mano hasta que pudo entrelazarlos con los suyos. Los trajo a los dos a la realidad.

—No es tan simple.

Un aire frío se apoderó de su carne cuando el paño fue retirado. Un suave plop señaló su aterrizaje en el suelo. Entonces el calor del cuerpo de Naruto la calentó cuando su estómago se apretó en su espalda. Su polla se anidó entre sus muslos como un misil cazador. Estaba duro otra vez. Preparado para empujar. Al igual que lo estaba ella.

—¿Cómo "no de simple" podría ser? —Se apoyó sobre ella, sus manos girando en las suyas, apretándolas una vez—. Te amo, me amas, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

Se retorció bajo él, dándole codazos en el estómago hasta que cedió y la dejo darse la vuelta sobre su espalda. Tenía que verle la cara para esto.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí. —Lo dijo sin vacilación y sin sonreír. Una declaración rotunda de la verdad.

La esperanza se volvió loca en su interior como algo salvaje. Estaba serio.

—¿Desde cuándo?

El sonrió entonces, una tierna sonrisa que derritió sus entrañas en un charco. Ella llevó su dedo a la comisura, consolidando la memoria en su mente. El cogió su mano y llevó su palma a su boca, estampando un beso en el centro.

—Probablemente te he amado desde el principio, pero justo hoy identifiqué lo que era.

—Oh. —Ella no sabía que decir salvo—. Bueno, ¿cómo sabes que te amo?

Tuvo la desfachatez de mirarla todo pagado de sí mismo.

—Me lo dices con cada toque, y con cada suspiro.

Eso fue un montón de mierda.

—Dije algo, ¿verdad?

El dejo caer los codos presionando su cuerpo a lo largo del suyo, incluyendo esa gran polla que presionaba a lo largo de su raja con infalible precisión. La sonrisa en su boca se extendió a sus ojos.

—Tienes tendencia a gritar.

Cuando hacían el amor. Cerró los ojos abochornada.

—Podrías haber tenido la decencia de decir algo.

—¿Por qué? —Bajó suavemente, sus labios rozaron sus párpados cerrados—. Si la tuviera, te habrías detenido, y me gusta oírlos.

Ella apostaba por eso.

—Eso es completamente injusto.

El se retiró.

—¿No sabías que te amaba? —Realmente estaba sorprendido.

—No tenía ni idea.

—Pensé que las mujeres tenían un cierto instinto sobre estas cosas.

—El mío debe de estar roto. —Igual que su sentido común, porque el que Naruto dijera que la amaba no cambiaba nada. Seguía sin ser un padre potencial, y cualquier hombre que tomara con carácter permanente tenía que ser antes que nada un padre.

Cogió un mechón de su cabello rubio en su mano. Le encantaba el color de su cabello. Era tan simbólico del hombre en sí mismo, tranquilo y firme por fuera, explosivo con fuego y destellos cuando lo alcanzaba la luz adecuada.

Su pulgar bajo su barbilla levantó su rostro.

—Creo que se supone que esto es un momento feliz.

—Lo es.

—¿Pero?

Odiaba sacar a relucir el _pero_.

—El amor no siempre es suficiente.

—Lo será para nosotros. —Y si no lo fuera, su expresión decía que el haría que lo fuera.

Ella deseaba que fuera tan fácil.

—Lo que tenemos aquí no es lo que tendríamos si estuviéramos juntos todos los días.

—Estoy bastante seguro que podríamos alcanzar una buena aproximación.

Por lo tanto no tenía ni idea.

—Tengo hijos Naruto.

—Los niños me quieren.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él no tenía experiencia, por lo que no podía ver la realidad de donde se estaba metiendo.

—Los chicos no te conocen y podrían muy bien enfadarse como el demonio por tu presencia en mi vida.

—Cualesquiera que sean sus sentimientos, vamos a solucionarlo.

Había tanta convicción en esa declaración, que se encontró a sí misma creyéndolo. Alegría mezclada con esperanza, creciendo en su interior, dejándola sin aliento. Cerró sus ojos, saboreando el júbilo y el placer. Su risa era reflejo de sus emociones, azotando su mejilla antes de que la firmeza de sus labios se acoplaran a la suavidad de los suyos, la caricia de su lengua una demanda. Abrió su boca, su alma, para él. Deslizó sus manos subiendo por sus musculosos hombros, acercándolo, permitiéndose por primera vez creer en el sueño, incluso mientras sucumbía a la última protesta de su conciencia que le exigía darle un último motivo.

—No será fácil. Los niños pueden ser difíciles.

—Relájate Hinata. —La besó una, dos veces, separando sus bocas un milímetro, su aliento mezclándose con el suyo cuando susurró—. Voy a casarme contigo, no con tus hijos.

Y tan fácilmente, su sueño se destrozó.

_**AHHHH Y AHORA QUE LE RESPONDERA HINATA, QUE PASARA CON ELLOS DOS ESPEREMOS QUE PUEDA SER UNA SOLUCION QUE NO LOS PERJUDIQUE Y QUE PUEDAN SER UNA VERDADERA FAMILIA, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SAYONARAAAA.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo , y como esta vez tuve un poco de tiempo les dejo tres capítulos, asi es en agradecimiento también a sus comentarios y a los que han decidido seguir el avance de esta historia. Espero que sean de su agrado y falta poco para que termine esta historia, son ocho capítulos los que conforman esta historia asi que estamos a punto de terminar. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y continúen dejando sus reviews ya saben solo un clic y no cuesta nada jejeje. La historia le pertenece a Sarah McCarty, toda la historia solo cambian los nombres de los personajes, es sin ningún afán de lucro solo con uno de entretenimiento, y conocimiento, si pueden adquirir las historias de esta autora seria magnifico. Los personajes de naruto tampoco me pertenecen, ahora si sin mas disfruten la historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews al final saben quue es lo que nos hace felices. Disfruten su lectura sayonara**_

_**Contestare sus reviews..**_

_**Gracias a.**_

Seebuc: Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia, realmente la escritora lo hace muy bien y por eso decidi compartirla con ustedes, jejeje y si sin lugara dudas fue algo muy excitante ya que no solo fue en el plano físico sino también emocional. Espero que te siga gustando hasta el final. La historia consta de ocho capítulos, no es muy larga pero es muy buena. Ojala que estos capítulos sean igual de tu agrado, sigue dejando tus reviews disfruta la lectura, sayonara.

Jnatan1395: que bien que estes buscando sus libros, verdaderamente tiene unos muy buenos y sus historias son muy entretenidas. Espero que esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado y que te guste hasta el final, hice caso a tu consejo jeje ya lo veras. Por cierto ese libro no lo conozco intentare buscarlo y si lo encuentro te aviso okk. Disfruta la lectura cuídate sayonara…

Nadioshi: Bueno a veces los hombres son un poco densos referente a ciertos temas, jajaja y nuestro querido naruto mas jjajajaja. Espero que estos capítulos sean de tu agrado, jejej y no me presionas actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo jejeje. Saludoooos

Nuharoo: y sus hijos le pondrán mas sabor a la historia, jejeje espero que te gusten estos capítulos nuevos, no dejes de comentar jeje. Gracias por mandarla a tus favoritos, espero que siga agradándote hasta el final.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y LA HAN PUESTO EN SUS FAVORITOS, ME HACE FELIZ QUE LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA, NOS VEMOS EN LOS SIGUIENTES SAYONARRRAAAA.

PD**: POR CIERTO, TENGO LA IDEA DE ADAPTAR EL LIBRO DE 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY A NUESTROS PERSONAJES, LES AGRADARIA? YAA QUE ESA HISTORIA ES UN POCO MAS LARGA Y SON TRES TOMOS, NO SE PENSABA EN QUE LA PAREJA FUERA SASUKE O PREFIEREN A NARUTO, OPINIIONES GENTE JEJEJEJE. ESPERO QUE ME DEN SU PUNTO DE VISTAAAA. SAYONARAAA**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Hinata llegó a casa al día siguiente, justo a tiempo para llevar a los niños a la cama.

―¡Hola, mamá! ―CJ se lanzó contra ella cuando entró por la puerta. Atrapó los cuarenta y nueve kilos de su cuerpo fuerte, sintiendo el mismo placer que experimentó el día en que nació. Olía a jabón, a jugo de naranja y a chocolate. Obviamente, la madre de ella había consentido a los pequeños pilluelos con regalos antes de ir a dormir.

―¡Mami! ―su diminuta hija de tres años llegó rebotando, esa era la única manera de describir su entusiasmada carrera de pasitos, desde el rincón de su habitación. Hinata extendió su brazo y la acercó también. Besó a su hijo en la parte superior de su cabeza rubia, y hundió la cara en los rizos desordenados, igualmente oscuros de su hija, inhalando profundamente el olor de champú para bebés.

―Os extrañé muuuuucho.

Sus respuestas fueron un eco que amenazó sus tímpanos.

―Te extrañamos, también.

―¿Lo pasasteis bien con la Abue?

Ambos niños asintieron con entusiasmo.

―Llegaste a tiempo para darme un beso de buenas noches ―dijo Corrine alegremente cuando Hinata bajó a CJ. Su madre salió de la cocina, y sonrió a modo de saludo.

―Así es ―dijo Hinata, moviendo cuatro dedos hacia su madre mientras bajaba a Corrine―. ¿Por qué no vais adentro y termináis de prepararos para que yo pueda daros un beso de buenas noches?

Ambos niños se volvieron, atravesando toda la sala en una improvisada carrera para ser el primero en llegar a la cama y por lo tanto ser el primero en recibir besos. CJ tomó la iniciativa, lo que provocó un grito de "CJ" por parte de Corrine mientras agarraba la cola de la chaqueta de su pijama. Hinata observó a su hija en la fracción de segundo que le tomó rodear la esquina de la sala. Ella alzó la mirada hacia su madre, que franqueaba la puerta. Con casi sesenta años, todavía era hermosa con un aura en ella que hacía pensar en energía juvenil y días de verano junto a un lago.

Hinata indicó a la sala.

―Ella es tu viva imagen, sabes. Tiene tu cabello, tus huesos finos y tu nariz.

Su madre sacudió su suave pelo y sonrió.

―Ella hará lo correcto entonces.

Hinata dejó caer su bolso en la mesa del vestíbulo de entrada.

―Ella también tiene tu terquedad.

Ese fallo fue descartado como si fuera un mosquito.

―Ella la necesitará. Y si le enseñas cómo canalizarla, será una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Hinata meneó la cabeza, escuchando los emocionados gritos de sus hijos, dejando que el consuelo de estar en casa se filtrara en su corazón maltratado.

―De alguna manera, nunca lo he dudado ―con un suspiro se desabrochó la chaqueta―. Dios, es bueno estar en casa.

―¿Un viaje duro?

―Hacia el final, brutal. Te contaré al respecto una vez que consiga que los niños se acuesten.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y se apartó de la pared.

―Estaré esperando para oírlo.

―Estoy listo para mis besos, mamá ―dijo CJ.

Para no ser menos, Corrine chilló:

―Yo también. ―A pesar de que estaba claro por la dirección de su voz que ella ni siquiera estaba en la cama todavía.

―Ya voy. ―Hinata se sacó su abrigo con un encogimiento de hombros. El rincón de la habitación donde debía estar el árbol de Navidad estaba despejado. La caja que contenía el árbol artificial esperaba por ser abierto. La emoción que normalmente sentía ante la perspectiva de la llegada de su fiesta favorita no apareció. En cambio, estaba sólo la punzada de lo que pudo ser y la agonía de lo que realmente fue. Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. Era una niña grande. Podía manejar una ruptura.

Fue primero con CJ. No porque él fuera el mayor o porque fuera su favorito, sino porque si no lo hacía, se habría dormido antes de pudiera arroparlo.

Corrine era una historia diferente. Hinata se cruzó con la pequeña diablilla en el pasillo y le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero para apresurarla. No, Corrine tenía para unos buenos cuarenta y cinco minutos todavía. Odiaba ir a dormir y odiaba levantarse. Todavía estaba demasiado temerosa de perderse de algo como para permanecer en la cama por la mañana, pero era desdichada si tenía que existir antes de las diez a.m.

Entró a la habitación de CJ. Estaba sentado en la cama de arriba de su litera color rojo brillante. Tenía el pelo alborotado y sus grandes ojos verdes a medio cerrar. Ella cruzó hasta el final de la cama y extendió la mano por su manta.

―Eres un niño muy guapo, CJ.

Él se acostó, anticipando el agradable calor de la manta.

―Ya lo sé.

Ella le pellizcó la nariz cuando le colocó la colcha sobre los hombros.

―Oh, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Parecía tan petulante como un bicho en una alfombra.

―Sip ―ella se subió en la cama de debajo de la litera y lo besó tres veces y luego una vez más para el camino.

―Me alegro de que estés en casa, mamá.

Se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―Yo también, mi niño especial ―y era cierto, se dio cuenta. Su tiempo con Naruto había sido un alejamiento de la realidad, pero esto era su vida. Lo que siempre había deseado. Lo que le daba sentido a su existencia―. Buenas noches.

Corrine la estaba esperando en la puerta de su habitación. Hinata sonrió pacientemente.

―¿Pensé que te había dicho que te metieras a la cama?

Corrine se puso las manos en las caderas.

―Te estaba esperando.

Lo dijo con absoluta confianza, como si su interpretación de las normas fuera lo único que importaba. Hinata suspiró y luego la tomó en brazos. Era como una pluma en sus brazos.

―Tú, mi pequeña preciosa, vas a tener dificultades para aceptar algunas cosas en el mundo real.

Su respuesta fue un ceño cuando Hinata la acostó y colocó el edredón de pluma sobre ella.

―Yo no soy un problema.

―No ―convino Hinata―. Tú eres mi niña especial.

La sonrisa de Corrine apareció como un estallido, como el sol de última hora a través de la madrugada. Levantó las dos manos, los dedos extendidos lo más posible.

―Quiero todos estos, mami.

Hinata arqueó las cejas y fingió sorpresa.

―¿Diez? ¿Quieres diez besos?

―Sip.

Ella fingió prepararse para la prueba.

―Está bien ―esto era una rutina nocturna. Para el momento en que llegaron al "uno para el camino" ambas estaban riendo―. Buenas noches, preciosa.

―Buenas noches, mamá.

Ella apagó la luz, dejando encendida sólo la lamparilla.

―Buenas noches.

Regresó a la pequeña cocina donde su madre estaba limpiando la mesa.

―¿Necesitas ayuda?

Su madre sacudió la cabeza y puso la bolsa grande de sobres y revistas en el suelo en la esquina de la nevera. Se volvió hacia Hinata y dijo:

―Recuérdame que los guarde antes de irme a la cama, de lo contrario habrá allí pequeños dedos por la mañana bajo el pretexto de ayudarme.

Cuando Hinata no pudo lograr una sonrisa, su madre tomó la manija del refrigerador.

―Veo que esta será una discusión que requerirá un vaso de vino.

Hinata sacó una silla, tiró al suelo un juguete chillón y se sentó.

―Realmente no hay nada que discutir.

―Llegas a casa con la apariencia de que el mundo ha terminado, ¿y no crees que necesitemos hablar? ―su madre sacudió la cabeza, cerró la puerta de la nevera y cogió dos copas de la rejilla. Ella dejó los vasos sobre la mesa y sacó el corcho de la botella abierta anteriormente―. Estás muy equivocada.

Hinata, vio como el profundo chardonnay dorado llenaba los vasos, capturando la luz y reflejándola.

―Me pidió que me casara con él.

―¿Y? ―preguntó su madre mientras tomaba asiento.

―Le dije que no.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque... ―ella tomó una respiración profunda, una vez más luchando contra la devastadora sensación de pérdida. Siempre había sabido que Naruto no era para siempre. No debería ser tan difícil decir adiós―. Él es un escritor famoso, mamá. Salta por el mundo en cualquier momento. No tiene ataduras. Y hasta ayer, nunca mostró ningún signo de querer alguna. Toda su vida ha pasado sin responsabilidades, y con mujeres en masa colgando de él.

Eso último llamó la atención de su madre. Hizo una pausa, su vaso a medio camino hacia su boca, sus cejas descendiendo.

―¿Ha estado viendo a otras mujeres mientras estaba viéndote? ¿De eso es de lo que se trata?

―Él dijo que no.

―¿Le crees?

¡Bueno, obviooo! Siguió durmiendo con él, así que evidentemente ella le creía. Deseó poder dejar a su madre con la sospecha de que Naruto era infiel, y darle algo concreto para que entendiera, pero no pudo. No sería justo.

―Naruto no es un mentiroso.

―Él no es un mentiroso, no ve a otras mujeres y quiere casarse contigo ―su madre tomó un sorbo de su vino y se encogió de hombros―. ¿Por qué no veo el problema?

El vaso de Hinata resonó más fuerte de lo que había previsto sobre la mesa de madera. El líquido salpicó por el borde, cayendo en gotas frías sobre su piel, el pequeño frío mezclándose con el frío más profundo de su corazón.

―Porque no importa lo que dice, lo que siente, no va a durar. Ha pasado los últimos cuarenta y un años evitando el compromiso. No soy tan tonta como para creer que algún cambio sea permanente.

―No estoy segura de que esté de acuerdo contigo.

Ella no podía permitirse discutir con su madre el caso de Naruto. Ella era demasiado débil, deseaba demasiado creer en cuentos de hadas. Cogió una servilleta de la pila de la bandeja giratoria y la estrujó en su mano.

―Cuando le informé lo difícil que podía ser hacer este trabajo, me dijo que se iba a casar conmigo, no con mis hijos ―No sabía si alguna vez se sobrepondría al dolor de aquello. Tener sus esperanzas tan altas, sólo para que se hicieran añicos tan brutalmente.

―Uh-oh ―su madre tomó un sorbo de su vino, y su expresión se hizo contemplativa―. Lo hubiera creído más brillante que eso.

―Yo también. Mis hijos ya tienen un padre que no sabe cómo serlo.

―No todos los hombres son como Menma.

No. **Naruto** no era su ex marido, pero tampoco era un hombre de familia. Hinata pasó el dedo por el borde de su copa de vino, antes de encontrar la mirada de su madre.

―Tras haber sido parte de mis luchas del último año, conectadas o no, muchas de las cuales involucraban a mis hijos, todavía tiene la estupidez de decir que se va casar conmigo no con mis hijos, como si no fuéramos un paquete. Creo que eso dice todo lo que hay que decir sobre el tema de su idoneidad.

―Sin duda, dice algo.

Ella le disparó a su madre una mirada de advertencia.

―No me des ese tono de voz de pero-no-dice-todo. Naruto Uzumaki puede ser un amigo maravilloso, pero un compañero de vida miserable.

―Si tú lo dices.

―Yo lo digo.

La respuesta de su madre fue tomar un sorbo de su vino, mientras una leve sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de su boca. Hinata odiaba esa sonrisa. Odiaba la implicación de que su madre sabía más que ella, pero más que nada, odiaba la esperanza que no le permitía simplemente ignorar la perspectiva de su madre.

―Oh, está bien, dilo y acaba de una vez.

―Es sólo que después de todo lo que he oído de Naruto Uzumaki durante los últimos seis meses, creo que definitivamente estás subestimando a ese hombre.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Naruto entró en el corto camino de entrada de la casa alquilada. A diferencia del resto de las casas de la vecindad, las cuales lucían elaboradas muestras de luces, la casa de alquiler parecía solitaria solo con una luz en el porche rompiendo la oscuridad. Muy deprimente en contraste. Para un hombre solo, los días de fiesta no habían significado nada más que otra oportunidad de tomar unas vacaciones extras, pero podría querer hacer algo más al respecto. Salió del coche y recogió su ordenador portátil del asiento de atrás. Nada como mostrar que podía entrar en el espíritu de la navidad para que una mujer viese a un hombre con una luz familiar.

Echó un vistazo a la casa de al lado. La casa de Hinata. Engalanada por fuera con blancos carámbanos y luces rojas y azules, con una capa de encanto tradicional que gritaba permanencia.

Exactamente el tipo de hogar que él podría encontrar cómodo. Una mujer con la fuerte tendencia a explotar el futuro como Hinata se envolvería en tantos símbolos tradicionales como pudiese. Tradiciones familiares. Sonrió, sosteniendo el ordenador portátil en su hombro y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás del SUV. Se pondría furiosa cuando supiese que ahora era oficialmente su nuevo vecino. Abrió la escotilla de carga del Jeep. Lo había impresionado cuando rechazó su propuesta. El rechazo lo había lanzado como nada en treinta años, hasta que vio el diminuto temblor que no podía ocultar en su pequeña barbilla.

Cogió las dos maletas. No era nada halagador ver que tu mujer pensaba tan poco en ti, pero esto le abrió los ojos. Le abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que ella había estado en lo cierto sobre que él debía cambiar. Abrió la escotilla cerrada. Ella sólo se equivocaba si creía en su falta de voluntad para hacerlo. Abrió la puerta con la llave que el agente inmobiliario le había enviado y dejó caer su equipaje a través de la puerta antes de encontrar el interruptor en la pared.

La luz inundó el gran cuarto, revelando el plano abierto del edificio contemporáneo y la suave mezcla de los tonos crema y burdeos mezclándose con los tonos de la madera natural. Podría estar a gusto aquí, decidió, en el tiempo que tardase en convencer a Hinata que había subestimado gravemente tanto sus sentimientos hacia ella como su potencial como marido.

Dio un paso adentró y apoyo su ordenador contra la pared. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo le llevaría completar su metamorfosis y convencer a Hinata de que tanto ella como los niños estaban a salvo con él, pero ahora que estaba aquí, no esperaba que fuese más de seis meses. Se dirigió a la cocina. No, pensó, calculó que dos meses como máximo. Hinata era obstinada, pero lo amaba. Ella se dejaría convencer.

Se dirigió hacia la nevera, esperando que el agente inmobiliario hubiese cumplido su promesa de tenerlo abastecido. Hacía horas que no comía. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y aterrizó en el nirvana. Había suficientes fiambres y cerveza dentro como para cubrir un fin de semana de la Súper Copa. Se hizo un par de sándwiches de queso y jamón y abrió la tapa de una cerveza. Andando hacia la parte posterior de la casa salió al porche. El aire fresco le enfrió la piel. Crujiente como una indirecta del invierno. Las luces de Navidad brillando a través de los árboles como múltiples colores le hizo recordar el pasado, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no empujó los recuerdo lejos.

Retrocedió a cuando tenía once años, el sexto como adoptado. Todos estaban preparándose para la Navidad. Se había dejado atrapar por la emoción… decorar el árbol, atreverse a esperar que por una vez, hubiese un regalo verdadero para él bajo el árbol. Algo frívolo y poco práctico. Algo que siempre hubiese querido, pero que no esperaba conseguir. Los Scott le habían dado más de lo que alguna vez hubiese osado soñar. Ese año ellos habían abierto la puerta a su deseo más profundo cuando anunciaron su intención de adoptarlo. Respiró profundamente, recogiendo el aire frío al recordar la alegría.

Nunca se había sentido tan bien como en aquel minuto ese día. Pero como todas las cosas buenas, eso no duró, pero durante ese momento conoció lo que otros daban por sentado. El sentimiento de pertenencia. Como siempre, las autoridades le habían hecho mudarse de la casa de los Scott en el momento en el que ellos intentaron adoptarlo. Averiguó más tarde que su padre en la cárcel se había negado a renunciar a sus derechos paternales.

Los Scott tenían el corazón roto, pero él se había sentido como un estúpido por permitirse soñar. Demasiado amargado para escucharlos cuando le dijeron que tendría que abandonarlos en algunos días, y que iban a pedir el deseo de una navidad en familia para él. Que no estaría solo para siempre. En los años posteriores, nunca había dudado de su convicción sobre que la familia no era para él, y nunca le dio mucha importancia a la navidad. Hasta Hinata. Ahora, aquí en su ciudad natal, rodeado por la época y los recuerdos, era como si esperase que el deseo de los Scott se cumpliese. Escudriñó el cielo manchado de estrellas, sosteniendo cerca el pensamiento imaginario. Sí el deseo hecho realidad de gente que ya estaba muerta hacía mucho tiempo se cumpliese, ahora tendría a Hinata haciendo una reverencia bajo el árbol de navidad.

―¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Hinata suspiró cuando el grito de guerra interrumpió por décima vez su escritura esa mañana. Era sábado, pero había tenido la esperanza de conseguir escribir al menos un capítulo del libro nuevo antes de tener que irse a la casa de espectáculos. Al parecer la inspiración tendría que esperar. Guardó su trabajo y se dio la vuelta.

―¿Qué pasa, CJ?

―¡Hay un coche ahí al lado!

Corrine llegó volando rodeando la esquina, recogiendo el grito de guerra de su hermano.

―¡Mami! ¡Mami!

Hinata suspiró de nuevo.

―¿Sí, Corrine?

―Hay un coche ahí al lado.

―Eso es lo que estaba diciendo CJ.

―¿Crees que tiene hijos?

Revolvió el pelo de su hijo, sabiendo cuánto quería un compañero de juegos.

―No lo sé. ¿Estáis seguros que no es el coche del agente inmobiliario?

No y uh-uh, fueron simultáneamente las respuestas.

―Es como nuestro coche, mamá.

Corrine miró hacia arriba.

―¿Un Jeep?

―Sí.

CJ disparó a su hermana una mirada de superioridad.

―Es un Jeep. Igual que el tuyo.

Corrine le sacó a su hermano la lengua en venganza típica de los niños de tres años.

―Ven a ver, mami.

Agarró la mano de Hinata y tiró de ella hacia la ventana. CJ se subió al sofá y pegó la nariz contra la ventana.

―Ningún niño todavía.

―Déjame ver. ―Ordenó Corrine, tratando de dejarlo a un lado con el codo a pesar del hecho de que la ventana era más grande que el sofá de dos metros en el que estaba arrodillada.

―¡Ya basta Corrine!

Hinata se acercó, alejó a Corrine de su hermano y la sentó lejos a una distancia de más de un brazo de su hermano.

―¿Por qué no miras desde aquí?

Escogió un punto más discreto para ella. No quería que los nuevos vecinos pensaran que era una curiosa.

―¡Ahí están! ―exclamó CJ.

―Los veo ―gorgojeó Corrine.

Hinata sonrió indulgentemente. Siguió la trayectoria de la mirada fija de CJ y estuvo malditamente cerca de desmayarse en el acto. No veía a ningún "ellos", sino a un hombre con los hombros anchos, el pelo rubio y un aire puramente masculino en su paso fácil. Conocía ese andar. Conocía a aquel hombre. Él no se atrevería.

Naruto se trasladó a la parte trasera del vehículo y sacó una bolsa de lona. Vio cómo se la puso al hombro sin esfuerzo. Con su abrigo enganchado por encima, revelando sus caderas delgadas y el contraste de sus poderosos muslos moviéndose bajo sus vaqueros. Tiró la bolsa al suelo, bajo la base de un pino altísimo, dándose ligeramente la vuelta, revelando las limpias líneas de su perfil y esa aura de fuerza interior, que encumbraba su esperanza y la arrojaba más allá del miedo.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a hacer esto.

Arrancó su mirada de Naruto y se apartó de la ventana.

―Quedaos aquí, niños.

―¿Dónde vas, mamá?

―A tener una charla con nuestro nuevo vecino, gruñó cuando le daba un tirón para abrir la puerta principal.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

―¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Naruto alzó una ceja cuando metió la mano en la parte trasera del Jeep, luciendo tan malditamente sexy, malditamente demasiado familiar para su paz mental. Ella irguió los hombros.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó cuando él no respondió.

Cogió una pala en sus manos y una caja dibujada con imágenes de Santa Claus en un trineo. Esas cejas enfurecidas se alzaron más alto.

―Supuse que era obvio. Me estoy preparando para decorar un poco. Y para algunos diseños de jardinería más tarde.

Ella le dio un apretón a la pala.

―Vives en Vermont, Uzumaki.

―No en este momento.

Lanzó la caja por encima de su hombro con la misma facilidad con la que había impartido ese comentario devastador. Hinata pudo sentir que perdía su compostura directamente con su genio cuando él se marchó. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

Lo siguió hasta el patio de al lado. De ninguna manera iba a permitirle alejarse de esta discusión. Él se detuvo en seco y sonrió. Ella siguió la trayectoria de su mirada y gimió.

―¿Supongo que la que está haciendo la imitación de Garfield en la ventana es tu hija?

Corrine estaba de pie en la parte posterior del sofá, en el alféizar de la ventana, con los pies separados para mantener el equilibrio, sus manos apoyadas por encima de la cabeza en la ventana, y la nariz pegada al cristal entre los copos de nieve de papel que adornaban la ventana. Realmente se parecía a la muñeca de Garfield que la gente ponía en las ventanas traseras de sus coches. Hinata hizo un gesto fuerte hacia abajo con la mano hacia Corrine y suspiró cuando no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de su hija más allá de un saludo.

―Sí, esa es mi "pronto estará en su cuarto" hija pequeña.

Naruto le devolvió el saludo a Corrine y se volvió hacia Hinata.

―¿Sabes que la habitación de un niño no es el mejor lugar donde establecer el tiempo de penitencia?

Ella le miró fijamente.

―¿Acabas de decir lo que pienso que dijiste?

Asintió con la cabeza y repitió la información palabra por palabra. Por lo tanto no estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Naruto, por la razón que fuese, había absorbido algo que la especulación actual sobre la educación de los niños. Y la especulación era, al menos cuando se aplicaba a Corrine.

―¿Qué has hecho, lo has sacado de último episodio semanal de Oprah?

No se rió como ella esperaba. En cambio su expresión se mantuvo impasible.

―No. Me perdí ese episodio. Tuve que marcharme y hacer una firma.

¿Había oído un lamento de pesar en su voz?

―Sin embargo lo tengo en una cinta.

Ella no lo quería estudiando psicología infantil, mirando a sus hijos con la intención de amarlos. No lo quería aquí, levantando falsas esperanzas que no tenían ningún sentido, refrescando su pena, renovando su dolor. Lanzó la pala en la pila, faltando poco para alcanzar su dedo del pie.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Nueva Jersey, alquilando la casa al lado de la mía?

―Comprobando algo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al coche. Dos tirones y varios gruñidos más tarde, tenía un par de bolsas de cal en sus manos. Hinata se mantuvo firme mientras caminaba hacia atrás, consciente de los ojos de sus hijos en ella.

Había atado efectivamente sus manos. No podía ponerse a pelearse a gritos como le gustaría. No podía agarrarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo hasta que se hubiese dado por vencido, tal vez algo peor, no podía extender la mano y acariciar su delicioso culo cuando se inclinó para colocar con cuidado las bolsas en el creciente montón. La pilló mirando su trasero y una sonrisa lenta se extendió a través de sus labios cuando se sacudió el polvo blanco de sus manos con satisfacción.

¡Maldita sea!

Su mirada se desplazó de la suya y se centró tras ella. Su sonrisa cambió de pecaminosa a amistosa.

―Hola.

Hinta gimió cuando su hijo llegó a su lado. Ella no tenía necesidad de una audiencia en ese momento.

―Hola. Soy CJ.

―Hola CJ.

Naruto le ofreció su mano. CJ la estrechó con la debida solemnidad.

―Soy Naruto Uzumaki. Soy un amigo de tu madre.

CJ la miró buscando su confirmación.

―¿En serio?

―Casi ―corrigió Hinata.

―El señor Uzumakiy yo fuimos amigos durante un tiempo pero luego terminó.

CJ frunció el ceño.

―Os peleasteis.

―No.

―Sí.

CJ miró a los adultos, obviamente buscando la verdad.

―Cuando me peleo con Joey, siempre decimos que lo sentimos.

Hinata hubiese deseado que fuera tan fácil.

―Lamentablemente eso no soluciona todos los problemas, CJ.

La sonrisa de CJ vaciló hasta que Naruto le tocó el hombro.

―Tengo la intención de arreglar todo este lamentable embrollo.

Naruto miró a Hinata. Ella no iba a ser tan fácil de convencer como su hijo. No importaba. Si esto le iba a llevar los próximos seis meses, tendría que convencer a esa mujer terca que él se quedaría, y que podría confiar su corazón y los de sus hijos en él.

Un tirón en la pernera de su pantalón le llamó la atención. Miró hacia abajo para ver a un diminuto ángel tratando de llamar su atención. Cuando ella la tuvo, le miró con sus grandes ojos y le informó.

―Puedes cogerme.

No había nada en el tono de la declaración que indicase que había otra opción, o que él desease una. Se agachó y con cuidado encajó sus manos alrededor de una caja torácica increíblemente diminuta. Era tan ligera, que casi la lanzó al aire. Por alguna razón, había esperado más sustancia en la niña.

Ella le tocó el pelo, y sonrió con una sonrisa que podría iluminar una ciudad entera. Le puso su mano tras su espalda y la deslizó a una altura más alta.

―Así.

―Lo siento.

No sabía ni siquiera por qué se había disculpado excepto que ella parecía esperarlo de él.

―Está bien ―le informó―. Lo recordarás la próxima vez.

Él dedujo de esto que llevaría en brazos a la señorita Corrine a menudo. Hinata le llamó la atención. Se sintió aliviado al ver una sombra de risa robando su airada mirada. Por un momento, le había preocupado. Ella estaba defendiendo su amor propio.

El concepto parecía absurdo cuando estaba sosteniendo un niño en sus brazos. Ella exudaba confianza. Y audacia, pensó, examinando sus enorme ojos perlas, tan parecidos a los de su madre. Estuvo a punto de reconsiderar su plan en ese momento. No quería tener que estar cerca cuando le golpease los años adolescentes. Aunque no le dijo esto a Hinata. Simplemente dijo;

―Uh-uh.

CJ se acercó por detrás.

―Tengo las flores.

Naruto se dio la vuelta. CJ tenía en sus manos cinco paquetes de bulbos caros de tulipán que había comprado. Algunas personas comían cuando se estresaban. Naruto cuidaba el jardín. Echó un vistazo a la cara de Hinata. Quinientos bulbos no serían suficientes para romper la resistencia de Hinata. Lo miró malditamente obstinada.

―¿Dónde debo ponerlos? ―le preguntó CJ mirándolo.

A diferencia de Corrine, había un aire de vacilación en él, una incertidumbre en sus ojos verdes. Naruto conocía esa mirada. Lo había visto una vez tras otra mientras crecía. El niño quería ser querido. Le alborotó el corto pelo rubio.

―Gracias. Estaba cansado de arrastrar todo ese material yo solo.

CJ sonrió. Era la sonrisa de su madre, llena de calidez y aceptación. Le llegó al corazón. Él podría, intentaría, gustarle realmente a CJ. La fuerza de sus sentimientos le sorprendió. Nunca había pensado en los niños como seres humanos sino como o bien te gustaban o no. Tan vergonzoso como era de admitir, incluso después de todas sus investigaciones, siempre había pensado en estos dos como apéndices de su madre. Quería a Hinata, por lo cual los aceptaría. Había sido sencillo, pero ahora comprendió que su razonamiento era erróneo. La aceptación de los niños no era suficiente.

Corrine se removió en sus brazos, ansiosa por bajarse y explorar con su hermano. Inmediatamente CJ le cogió la mano y la alejó de la pala que había alrededor para que no se hiciese daño. Vio el amor y el orgullo en los ojos de Hinata, mientras observaba el movimiento protector, y entonces comprendió por qué Hinata se había largado. Infiernos, él también se habría largado si hubiese estado en sus zapatos. Era una familia en la cual estaba entrando. No un grupo de tres con dos que no tenían voz ni voto en nada, sino tres individuos. Esto era su vida, una familia viva y respirando. Él nunca había tenido una, pero se recordó soñando con querer tener una. Tocó el brazo de Hinata para llamar su atención.

―No les haré daño.

Los niños comenzaron a jugar a perseguirse y luego corrieron hacia su propio jardín para jugar en el columpio. La mirada de Hinata los siguió.

―Si pensaras eso te irías.

Oyó la ira en su voz, el resentimiento, y debajo de todo, la resignada tristeza.

―No lo creo.

Entonces ella se volvió hacia él, con su voluminosa melena de un rico negro azulado arremolinándose en la cara.

―¿Por qué no?

Sopló un mechón a través de su boca. Él dio un paso para acercarse, haciendo caso omiso en la forma en la que sus hombros se endurecieron. Quitó los hilos de seda de su mejilla, sus dedos se demoraron en su piel.

―No está en mi naturaleza renunciar a lo que quiero.

Era evidente que su declaración la molestó por la forma en la que cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó su barbilla. No. Quinientos bulbos no serían suficientes.

―Tú no me quieres, Uzumaki. Tú quieres a la mujer que va de visita para divertirse una semana ocasionalmente, no esto ―dijo indicando su casa, a sus hijos y a su aspecto con un gesto de la mano―. Este es mi verdadero yo. Este yo no es libre. Y no es fácil. Este yo tiene responsabilidades y desafíos qué tú nunca has experimentado en los cuarenta y un años de tu vida persiguiendo tu libertad. Y, ―pinchó con su dedo índice en su pecho―. ¿Sabes qué, Uzumaki? No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Me gusta saber que mis hijos dependen de mí. Me gusta tener esa obligación. Me gustan mis vecinos y mis amigos. Me gusta estar involucrada en la comunidad. Me gustan todas las cadenas que me atan a la tierra, porque yo las he escogido. De la misma manera que algún día escogeré a un hombre para compartir mi vida.

Él deslizó los dedos hacia el lado de su cuello, por debajo de su pelo, los frescos filamentos contrastaban directamente con el calor de su piel. Ella tembló bajo su tacto, su aliento rompió en un pequeño suspiro. Él sonrió, acariciando sus labios con su dedo pulgar mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

―No te estoy pidiendo perdón por la vida que he tenido antes de conocerte.

―No te lo he pedido.

Sí. Lo había hecho. Con cada toque, y cada generoso gesto que le había hecho, con cada esfuerzo que hizo para jugar según sus reglas, ella le había estado pidiendo algo a cambio. Se estaba tomando un tiempo para averiguar qué.

―Y has escogido realmente un hombre para compartir tu vida. Me has escogido a mí. Este no es un trato que te vaya a dejar incumplir.

Ella se estremeció como si le hubiese asestado un golpe y se volvió para comprobar a los niños, cerrándose a sí misma como si no estuviesen conectados a través de su tacto. Con sus pequeños dedos en las mangas superiores de su abrigo, haciendo profundas hendiduras en el tejido de color azul oscuro.

―Lo dices como si debiera encontrar eso reconfortante.

―Deberías.

―Bien.

Hinata miró a Naruto en pie frente a ella, con el sol brillando en su pelo, iluminado como el fuego. Recordó haberse despertado una vez en el sofá con sus brazos alrededor. Lo recordó cerrando sus ojos contra el sol, soñando que ese momento se pudiese congelar para siempre. Recordó lo mucho que la había lastimado cuando él abrió sus ojos y se alejó. Recordó que desde que conoció a Naruto siempre supo que sería temporal.

―Bueno. No.

―¿Por qué demonios no?

Corrine chilló. Hinata se giró inmediatamente para pillar a Corrine en su pasatiempo favorito, mirar los patos.

―Corrine, aléjate del borde del lago ―le dijo Hinata, sin volverse enseguida. Necesitando un minuto.

Podía sentir a Naruto tras ella mirándola fijamente. Respiró y empujó hacia atrás sus lágrimas. Ocultar la verdad no cambiaba nada. Su primer matrimonio le había enseñado eso.

―Porque no te quedarás.

―Estas equivocada.

―No. No lo estoy. En cuanto descubras en lo que se convierte la realidad del sueño imposible que estas persiguiendo te irás.

Lo oyó moverse y suspirar como la brisa a su alrededor. Sus manos, grandes y pesadas, se apoyaron en sus hombros. Las hojas muertas crujieron bajo sus pies. Su gran cuerpo apretado contra su espalda. Su mejilla acarició su pelo suavemente igual que sus labios acariciaban su oreja y le susurraba:

―Danos una oportunidad.

_Una oportunidad. Una oportunidad._

La tentación enroscándose con cada latido de su corazón, arrancando otra capa de su alma. Naruto estaba de pie tras ella, con su 1,92 metros de pura masculinidad. Frente a ella sus hijos reían y retozaban. Ellos habían perdido la risa en un momento cuando se estaba divorciando de su padre. Se prometió a sí misma que nunca volvería a suceder. Salió de sus brazos.

―No puedo.

CHAN CHAN CHAN QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, AHHH QUE EMOCION NOS VEMOS EL SIGUIENTE DOMINGO CON LA ACTUALIZACION, CUIDENSE Y ESPERO QUE PUEDAN DARME SU OPINION REFERENTE A LO DE 50 SOMBRAS. SAYOOOO


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chicos, antes que nada discúlpenme por no poder actualizar estos dos fines de semana que acaban de pasar pero no tuve nada de tiempo, discúlpenme me inclino para que me disculpenn. Bueno pues les dejos solo dos capítulos y para este domingo que viene subiere el capitulo final de esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, y pues me han convencido ahaha y me he convencido de poner a nuestros personajes en la historia de 50 sombras de grey jejej será algo emocionante. Claro también subiré al mismo tiempo otra historia pero cuando la vean espero que me digan si les gusta o no. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado y continúen dejando sus reviews ya saben solo un clic y no cuesta nada jejeje. La historia le pertenece a Sarah McCarty, toda la historia solo cambian los nombres de los personajes, es sin ningún afán de lucro solo con uno de entretenimiento, y conocimiento, si pueden adquirir las historias de esta autora seria magnifico. Los personajes de naruto tampoco me pertenecen, ahora si sin mas disfruten la historia y espero que sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews al final saben quue es lo que nos hace felices. Disfruten su lectura sayonara**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a:**_

_**Kira**_

_**Sarah**_

_**Nuharoo**_

Seebuc

**CAPÍTULO 6 **

Risas, aplausos y una ocasional oscuridad de vez en cuando lo arrastraba de su sueño tres días después. Naruto dio un tirón de la almohada sobre su cabeza bloqueando el sonido y la luz, ninguna de las cuales ayudaba a su migraña. El ruido persistía a la deriva a través de los efectos persistentes del analgésico. El sonido provenía de su patio, que no debería tener nada más ruidoso que el canto de los pájaros y el murmullo de las ardillas. Consideró sólo dejar que se fuera solo, pero estaba alquilando su casa y tenía una responsabilidad con el dueño. En el momento en que se puso de pie y se puso los pantalones, su estado de ánimo miserable se había agriado más. La luz le golpeó en sus ojos con la fuerza de un martillo, al abrir las persianas de la ventana de su dormitorio.

Le tomó un minuto a sus ojos dejar de llorar, pero cuando lo hicieron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Allí en medio de la construcción de su nuevo jardín de flores, había dos niños y lo que tenía que ser un perro de apariencia más humilde que había visto nunca. Y ellos estaban cavando. No, no estaban cavando, se corrigió a sí mismo, estaban excavando. CJ, obviamente el cabecilla de esa operación señaló un lugar. El perro se agachó con todos los músculos apretados en su cuerpo listo para saltar, entando en acción. En un movimiento de ráfaga de patas demasiado rápido para ver, el perro tenía tierra volando. Corrine se puso de cuclillas de espaldas a él, se levantó y metió la mano en el agujero. Naruto mantuvo la respiración por miedo que el perro con sus uñas le cortara el pequeño brazo.

Debería haberlo sabido. En los últimos días se había dado cuenta de que CJ tenía talento para la organización y el detalle. En el momento en que Corrine se había movido él había tocado al perro que había reanudado inmediatamente su posición encorvada de "dame la señal". Sólo que esta vez, había una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su estrecha cara. No había duda de ello. El perro estaba teniendo un buen momento desasiendo todo el trabajo duro que él había hecho en los últimos dos días.

El sonido de victoria de Corrine le llamó la atención. Ella sostenía algo encima de su cabeza. Gritó de nuevo y lo agitó alto. Era un bulbo de tulipán. Uno de sus seleccionados bulbos de tulipán ridículamente caros. Los límites de su paciencia comenzaron a desmoronarse. Lo último fue cuando Corrine pasó el bulbo al perro, que lo masticó antes de que CJ le tendiera la mano por ello. Naruto no esperó a ver como el joven torturaba el bulbo. Giro sobre sus talones, cogió una camiseta y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Ya era hora que los niños aprendieran algunos límites. Claros límites firmes e importantes.

Naruto llegó a dos pies del trío sin ser notado. Miró al perro negro y su labio se curvo un poco. Como algunos perros guardianes. El perro callejero estaba ocupado cavando también para proteger alguna cosa, por no hablar de dos niños que deberían haber estado bajo llave. CJ fue el primero en fijarse en él. Su sonrisa era un de saludo de felicidad. Ni con un gramo de culpa en ello.

―Hola.

―Hola.

La sonrisa en la cara de CJ disminuyó un poco con su seco saludo. Naruto hizo a un lado la pequeña culpa y se recordó a sí mismo que estaba en su derecho y los niños necesitaban una lección.

―¿Os importaría decirme qué es exactamente lo que estáis haciendo?

Corrine se puso sobre sus pies.

―Las estamos despertando.

Ella lanzó un bulbo al perro. Naruto hizo una mueca cuando el perro hundió sus dientes en el bulbo. Esa era una flor que nunca iba a despertar otra vez.

―¿Perdón?

CJ pasó el brazo alrededor del perro que sorbió en su oído. Su mano parecía muy blanca contra el pelaje negro del perro.

―Mamá nos dijo que estabas poniendo a las flores en la cama, para que tuvieran su descanso de primavera.

―No pueden crecer bonitas hasta que despierten.

Corrine explicó, agarrando el bulbo de nuevo. Ella frunció el ceño ante el desorden en sus manos sucias.

―Han dormido mucho tiempo. Es tiempo que despierten.

Obviamente su alteza estaba disgustada con la pereza considerable del objeto. Naruto pellizcó el puente de su nariz, luchando contra un barrido de dolor.

―¿Debo entender que vosotros habéis destruido mi jardín tratando de despertar mis flores?

CJ soltó al perro y se puso las manos en las caderas de su jeans estrechos. Su expresión era superior. Su tono condescendiente.

―No seas tonto. La primavera no es hasta el veintiuno de marzo.

Así que sin duda eso aclaraba todo. Naruto se presionó el talón de su mano en la frente y se frotó, tratando de aliviar la presión para poder pensar. Hizo una comprobación del bulbo de flor que tenía en la mano Corrine. Lo necesitaba para demostrar su punto. Hubo un golpe fuerte y cuando miró hacia abajo el perro tenía su mano entre algunos de sus dientes de aspecto feroz. No había duda de la intención de donde el perro tenía sus ojos o el gruñido fuerte. Si se estremecía su mano sería puré.

―¡Licorice, no! ―exclamó CJ.

Los gruñidos de Licorice se hicieron más fuertes.

―Usted no está autorizado para tocarnos ―dijo Corrine con aire de suficiencia, inmensamente satisfecha de estar a cargo de una situación que involucraba a un adulto.

Naruto se centró en el perro. No podía apartar los ojos de su cara. Ahora su primera impresión se había ido, juró que había risas en los malditos ojos del perro callejero. Él entrecerró los ojos. El perro redujo sus ojos también. La presión en la mano, sin embargo no disminuyó.

―¿Este es tu perro?

―Ella vive al lado ―explicó CJ con ansiedad agarrando el collar del perro.

―Licorice, deja al señor…señor… deja a Naruto

Licorice no le prestó ninguna atención. CJ soltó al perro y envolvió con sus brazos la cadera de Naruto, abrazándolo con fuerza, su cara pegada al lado del estómago de Naruto.

―Él es mi amigo.

Corrine no iba ser menos. Ella se arrojó a las rodillas.

―Mí Naruto ―declaró en un suspiro dramático.

El perro soltó la mano y tuvo el descaro de menear la cola.

―No estábamos dañando su jardín ―CJ le informó todavía sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

Naruto tenía que admirar la estrategia del chico. Era muy duro trabajar en un argumento cuando se veía involucrado en una expresión de afecto. Dejó caer la mano a la delgada espalda del niño.

―¿Cómo imaginas eso?

―Tenía que mostrar a Corrine que todavía estaban durmiendo.

La mirada que vio Naruto estaba llena de superioridad de un hermano mayor.

―Ella piensa que la primavera está aquí.

Naruto miró a su alrededor, al una vez nivelado, bien cuidado jardín. Estaba con hoyos y elevaciones, como una cuenca después de una inundación de primavera.

―Me parece que hiciste un buen trabajo probando que la primavera no está aquí todavía.

Naruto sintió que CJ empezaba a darse cuenta de los resultados de su obra.

―Vamos a ponerlos de nuevo bien.

Eso debería ser algo que quería ver.

―¿Sabe tu madre dónde estáis?

―Oh, no. Ella está mostrando una casa.

Había tenido la esperanza de que Hinata estuviera usando a los niños como estrategia inicial en la reparación del punto muerto al que habían frunció el ceño.

―¿Quién os está cuidando?

―Nuestra niñera.

―Ella está tomando una siesta ―dijo Corrine mientras levantaba los brazos.

Y eso fue lo que los impulsó a este interés en el ciclo de las flores durmiendo, adivinó Naruto mientras levantaba a su majestad en sus brazos. Captó la mirada nostálgica de CJ rápidamente suprimida al ver a su hermana en brazos. Naruto sabía que él se sentía desplazado. Extendió la mano y alborotó su pelo, dando una sonrisa al niño. Mierda, el chico tenía una sonrisa más caliente que el sol. Se sentía bien traerla a la superficie. Casi tan bueno como descargar su ira con la mujer que se suponía estaba cuidando estos dos.

―Vamos a tener una charla con vuestra niñera.

Hinata se paró frente a la puerta de Naruto sin saber si la primera emoción que sentía era ira o miedo. Desde que había vuelto a casa hacía dos minutos y encontró la nota de Naruto en el mostrador había demostrado una sorprendente capacidad para rebotar entre las dos.

_Niñera despedida. He confiscado a los niños. Estamos al lado. _

_Naruto._

¿Por qué había despedido a la niñera? Salió al porche. Los buenos modales exigían que llamara. La ansiedad hizo caso omiso de la cortesía y terminó entrando, esperando coger a Naruto en medio de… no estaba segura de que. Ciertamente no era como ella lo encontró.

Naruto estaba tirado en el sofá. Si no se equivocaba la manta especial de Corrine estaba cubriendo sus rodillas. El conejo de peluche de CJ, aunque él había crecido, aún lo consideraba especial, estaba entre la mejilla de Naruto y el brazo del sofá. Por el aspecto agotado de los ojos de Naruto se estaba esforzando por mantenerse despierto. Y por el aspecto de la casa en escombros y desordenada el podría haber cabeceado una o dos veces.

―¿Te importaría decirme qué estás haciendo con mis hijos? ―preguntó mientras ella lentamente dejó caer su bolso al suelo.

Nunca le dejaba de sorprender lo rápido que sus hijos podían convertir una casa perfecta en los estragos del "Día D".

―Manteniéndolos a salvo.

Luchó para enderezarse sobre los codos. Hinata cruzó la corta distancia entre ellos. Al pasar por el sillón de orejas dejó caer su abrigo en él. Con el dorso de la mano apretó su cabeza y lo empujó de nuevo a una posición más cómoda. Su otra mano se deslizó bajo su camiseta hasta dejarla descansar sobre su vientre. Sus músculos se contrajeron y de inmediato tomó una respiración. Una rápida mirada a su rostro le dijo por qué. Él la deseaba. El conocimiento se estableció profundo en su interior, bajo sus defensas debilitándolas desde dentro.

―No tienes fiebre ―le informó retirando su mano de debajo de su camiseta.

―Dolor de cabeza ―murmuró él.

Podía ver las señales ahora. La palidez debajo de su bronceado, las líneas de tensión alrededor de su boca.

―Una desagradable, por tu aspecto.

Su sonrisa fue más bien una mueca.

―No es tan mala ahora.

Él le cogió la mano y tiró de ella hacia abajo para sentarla en el sofá junto a él. Se dijo a sí misma que fue porque ella se lo permitió, no porque ella ansiase su cercanía o la intimidad que habían perdido. Era muy difícil resistirse a Naruto. La hacía creer en arco iris y ollas de oro al final de éstos.

―¿Dónde están los niños?

Era natural que ella tuviera su mano en su pecho para mantener el equilibrio mientras sus oídos de madre buscaban a los niños. Naruto puso su mano sobre la suya y la discordia en su relación se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido.

―Están en la cocina haciéndome un jugo.

Hinata oyó el agua correr. Y un rápido murmullo de "ratas" por detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Algo retumbó en el mostrador y golpeó contra el suelo. Al unísono dos voces jóvenes dijeron;

—Uh, ¡oh!

Hinata quitó su mano de Naruto.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que están haciendo.

Los dedos de él agarraron su muslo manteniéndola en su puesto.

—Si les das una oportunidad, lo van a limpiar ellos mismos.

Hinata se puso de pie quitándole la mano de su pierna.

—¿Qué en la Tierra te hace pensar que tienen la intención de limpiar?

—CJ y yo tuvimos una charla durante tu ausencia. El querrá limpiarlo.

Le cogió la mano mientras sus ojos pasaron mirándola de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en sus pechos por debajo de su camisa de seda rosa con la intensidad de un toque, hasta que sus pezones crecieron y se hincharon. Con una sonrisa satisfecha por completo, él se movió y su mirada se trasladó con un toque más caliente hacia su ingle. Mientras ella miraba, sus párpados pestañearon y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Como si la imaginación de él estuviera conectada a su coño, sus músculos se contrajeron. Le soltó la mano y la puso al lado de su cadera. Ella podría haberla apartado, pero cometió el error de mirarlo a la cara. Ella no sabía que sus ojos azules podían ser tan expresivos y tener tanta pasión. El calor en su mirada quemaba a través de la última de sus defensas, manteniéndola como rehén a las emociones que había entre ellos. Él ahuecó su nalga derecha apretándola brevemente, pasando por su cadera antes de hacer círculos hacia delante, hasta que rozó la parte delantera de su montículo a través de sus pantalones. Su mirada se movió de ella cuando la sacudida de placer caliente tiro a través de ella. Una sonrisa puramente masculina estiró sus labios antes de apretar la mano deliberadamente en la apertura entre sus piernas.

—Te ves bien como para comerte.

Cada terminación nerviosa en su cuerpo saltó a la vida. Sus caderas se inclinaron hacia delante, estimuladas por su toque, incluso cuando ella capturó su mano entre las suyas en un último esfuerzo por control.

—¿Qué pasó con la señora Sheridan?

La pregunta salió como un chillido roto, con falta de sustancia. No se sorprendió de que él lo ignorara. La palma de su mano se giró en su agarre. Sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus muslos tocándola íntimamente. El incipiente color, la caricia inminente, situándose justo detrás de la entrega, tentó su pasión cada vez más alto. El deseo flameó a lo largo de sus nervios como un ser vivo, devorando su sentido común, destruyendo su resistencia. Su coño y su alma lloraba con anticipación. Este era Naruto. Y él la deseaba. Ella agarró su muñeca como un salvavidas mientras él murmuraba;

—Separa tus piernas.

No se le ocurrió resistirse. La orden mezclada con la tensión en su núcleo se enrollo más y más fuerte con cada segundo por su toque persistente…haciendo nada. Prometiendo todo. Ella cerró los ojos, dejando que el poder y la belleza de desearlo barrieran a través de ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido esta magia, y ella estaba muy hambrienta de él.

—¿La señora Sheridan?

—Córrete para mí y te lo voy a decir.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella miró hacia abajo. Él no lo decía en serio. Sus hijos estaban en la habitación de al lado. Podrían venir en cualquier minuto. Pero todo lo que encontraba en su mirada era esa pasión a fuego lento y una determinación sensual que no admitía discusión.

—Los niños…

Sus dedos la frotaron más alto, justo debajo de su clítoris. La debilidad se filtró en sus rodillas cuando el placer floreció en su centro.

—Voy a escucharlos llegar antes de que entren.

—Puede ser que espíen.

Ella moriría si fueran atrapados. Ella moriría si la dejaba. Sus uñas raspaban su punto sensible una vez. Dos veces. Se mordió el labio con un gemido traicionero. La palma de su mano abierta presionaba hacia arriba.

—Puedo sentir tu calor.

El gemido estalló sobrepasando su control. Sus rodillas se doblaron. Naruto tomó su peso en la palma de su mano y ella se apoyo en ésta. Le puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Su dedo acarició más atrás recordándole su último encuentro.

—La puerta chirría y tengo una visión clara.

Él presionó alto y duro, quedándose con ella cuando sus caderas se ondularon, no concediendo ningún respiro a su lujuria y echando sus principios por tierra.

—Confía en mí, nena. Déjame hacerte sentir bien.

Por un segundo, ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa que la forma en que sus dedos pulgar e índice se metían en el coño y culo a través de la delgada barrera de su ropa.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—No te defraudaría, Hinata.

Bajo el timbre ronco de deseo, había otra inflexión. Sabía que debía prestar atención, pero luego su pulgar se centró en ese tenso, ardiente manojo de nervios y todo pensamiento coherente se fue. Ella le dio la confianza que pidió. Le dio su corazón, su alma, cosas que siempre habían sido suyas y lo dejo llevarla al cielo. Y en el camino, ella cerró los ojos y fingió una vez más que esto significaba más que solo el momento. Más que sexo.

El clímax la golpeó sin previo aviso. Rápido, duro y todo lo que lo rodeaba se estrelló contra ella como una atronadora ola de insoportables sensaciones. Sólo podía jadear su nombre mientras respiraba y sus músculos se rigidizaban. El grito comenzó desde el fondo, rugió y se estremeció, antes de explotar hacia el exterior. Antes de que la primera nota saliera al aire, Naruto la tiró contra su pecho, presionando su cara en el cojín duro de músculos, amortiguando su placer y sus lágrimas frente a la amplia extensión. Acunándola mientras ella temblaba, susurrando en su oído palabras sin sentido mientras la última sacudida se disolvía.

Cuando recuperó el control, él todavía la sostenía con sus suaves, grandes manos, y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Una que ella no podía envidiarle. Él era el único hombre que podía exprimirla hasta secarla, un trapo tenía más sustancia. Ella tocó la esquina de su sonrisa.

—¿Y tú?

Él le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, tocando la palma de la mano con su lengua, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras su bien preparado cuerpo se estremecía por atención.

—Puedes deberme una.

—No es correcto…

—No estoy pidiendo lo correcto, nena, sólo una oportunidad justa.

Ella buscó en su expresión. No estaba hablando de sexo. Quería una oportunidad justa con ella y sus hijos. Oh Dios, ella quería dársela, pero si lo hiciera y luego se alejaba, se llevaría su corazón y su alma con él. Nunca podría sobrevivir. Cerró los ojos y respiró.

—¿Qué paso con la señora Sheridan?

—La despedí.

Naruto no era vengativo o malo. No la habría despedido sin una razón. Una buena razón.

—¿Por qué?

—Estaba borracha.

De todas las cosas que esperaba que dijera, esa no era una de ellas.

—¿Borracha?

—Y se desmayó. Al parecer, ese es su modus operandi. Ella viene. Bebe. Duerme. Al menos según los niños.

Hinata se sentó pasando su mano por el pelo, tironeando de los nudos que tenía, como si ese pequeño dolor pudiera darle sentido a ese caos.

—Ella tenía buenas referencias. No tenía ni idea…

¿Cómo podía no tener ni idea? La mano de Naruto se estableció en su espalda, relajante y cálida. Tuvo que endurecerse a sí misma contra la tentación de su toque. Sería tan fácil confiar en él, convertirse en dependiente.

—¿Cómo pude no saberlo? —susurró, mirando la puerta de roble que había entre ella y sus hijos, el peso de la culpa presionando sobre ella.

La mano de Naruto se abrió en su columna vertebral cubriendo la caja torácica, como si quisiera hacer un escudo para protegerla de una realidad de la que no podía escapar. Siempre estaba tratando de protegerla, pero no podía. Nada podía. Apartó las manos de su cara. El temblor en ellas reflejaba la agitación de su alma. ¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado tanto?

—No es tu culpa, Hinata.

No podía mirarlo.

—Entonces, ¿de quién es la culpa?

El suspiro de Naruto sopló sobre su cuello.

—Es una alcohólica funcional, cariño. Al menos que vinieras en el momento adecuado, no había manera que pudieras saberlo.

Las palabras no aliviaron su culpa. Podría haber perdido uno o ambos hijos, y todo porque había confiado en la persona equivocada. Tomó aire y lo sostuvo. Sus dedos se presionaron sobre sus costillas, frotando suavemente, animándola a relajarse, a apoyarse en su contra. Lo hizo, se apoyo en su pecho solo por un minuto, escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras el conejo de CJ presionaba en su mejilla, mientras en su mente, un millar de "que hubiera pasado si…", ninguna de ellas bonitas, corrían por su cabeza.

—Los chicos están bien —dijo Naruto con su suave y profunda voz—. No pasó nada.

—Pero podría haber pasado algo…

Él le acariciaba la espalda, masajeando la tensión dolorosa que tiraba de su columna tan fuertemente, que pensó que se rompería.

—Pero no fue así.

No, pero probablemente sólo porque Naruto había estado allí y se había hecho al cargo. Hinata se volvió y lo besó en el pecho a través de su gastada camiseta y, luego en la barbilla y por último en los labios.

—Gracias.

Su mano se deslizó hasta acunar su cabeza en la palma de su mano. A ella le encantaba cuando la tenía así. Fuerte, sensible y en control. Ella se relajó con su beso dejando que el placer lavara la incertidumbre y la soledad, centrándose en este minuto. Este ahora. Era más fácil que pensar en el mañana.

Mañana. ¡Oh Dios, este fin de semana! Ella empujó su pecho.

—¿Qué voy a hacer el sábado?

—¿Qué sábado?

Ella bajó la voz.

—Tengo que asistir a una conferencia. Se supone que debo dar un seminario sobre escribir desde el corazón para los escritores principiantes.

Era su primer gran momento como escritora publicada. Podría incluso conseguir un poco de cobertura de la prensa. Cerró los ojos.

—Voy a tener que cancelar.

—Yo podría cuidarlos.

Tuvo toda su atención con esa declaración escandalosa. Aún pálido y con ojos rojos por el cansancio, Naruto se veía todo un hombre. Alguien que pertenecía a las páginas de Playgirl, no a su cocina poniendo juntos la mantequilla de maní y mermelada en los sándwiches. ¿Naruto de niñera? Hinata simplemente no lo podía imaginar. No para sus dos hijos, quienes eran conocidos por intimidar a las más experimentadas cuidadoras.

—Realmente no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente no creo que estarías a la altura.

El se incorporó, la palidez de su piel y la mueca de dolor al pararse, no disminuyeron el impacto de su disgusto.

—Yo cuide de ellos hoy.

Ella miró alrededor de su casa y se mordió la lengua en la réplica inmediata.

—CJ y Corrine pueden ser… difíciles.

Naruto dispensó la descripción a un lado como si fuera una tontería.

—Son niños grandiosos, llenos de energía e independencia.

Él no tenía ni idea del problema en el que se estaba metiendo. Pisándole los talones a ese pensamiento, llegó otro. Tal vez se merecía la dosis de realidad que un fin de semana con sus hijos podría impartirle. Una muestra de la real paternidad. Al menos entonces podían poner fin a esta farsa.

—Estoy aquí sentada pensando —dijo ella sosteniendo su mirada—, que realmente debería dejarte ver lo que es el mundo real.

Su mirada no se movió un milímetro de la de ella.

—Adelante, Hinata. Ya te dije, estoy listo para los niños.

—No para los míos.

—Ponme a prueba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola disculpen por la equivocación quien sabe desde cuando les subi el final jajajaja, gracias por decirme de ese pequeño error, bueno ahora si les dejo este capitulo que si es el 7. Y gracias por seguir la lectura. **

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Era sábado por la noche y Hinata vaciló antes de poner la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta de entrada. No esperaba encontrar a Naruto de buen humor. Era más que probable que estuviera escupiendo balas y listo para matar a sus hijos después de haber pasado todo el día con ellos.

El día fue más duro de lo que debería haber sido por razones que habían parecido muy sensibles en el estado de pánico mental en que había estado, pero que parecían superficiales y egocéntricas después de haber pasado tres horas conduciendo a casa, analizando su conducta en los últimos meses. El miedo, decidió, no hace que tomes decisiones acertadas y no había sido justa con Naruto.

Naruto lo había estado intentado muy duramente con sus hijos esa semana. Tenía buenas intenciones, pero cada vez que la sonrisa de CJ vacilaba, o cuando los ojos de Corrine se llenaban de lágrimas, él revertía una decisión perfectamente razonable. Sus hijos no eran estúpidos. Reconocían un blanco fácil cuando lo veían. Hinata podría haber parado todo llevando aparte a Naruto y hablado con él. Demonios, ella podría haber intervenido cuando sus niños le echaron una vacilante mirada de _sé-que-fui-demasiado-lejos,_ pero no lo había hecho. Con su silencio, les había dado una aprobación tácita de su comportamiento y había socavado todos los esfuerzos que Nauto había hecho para demostrar que podía manejar el papel de padre.

Todo porque tenía miedo de tener una oportunidad. No sabía cuando se había convertido en una maldita gallina, pero mientras conducía a su casa en el coche se le había ocurrido que no se gustaba a sí misma de esa manera. Miró su llave ubicada en la cerradura de entrada. Sus temores pudieron haberle costado un buen hombre, porque no importaba lo buen hombre que fuera Naruto, todos tenían un punto límite, y con la forma como lo había tratado, seguro Naruto había llegado hoy al suyo. Y dado que quedarse allí en el porche no iba a cambiar nada, bien podía entrar y afrontar todo.

Suspiró, deslizó la llave en la cerradura y entró en el vestíbulo. Casi esperaba encontrar a Naruto dormido en el sofá. El Señor sabía que ella lo estaría si hubiera pasado el día con sus hijos.

No estaba en el sofá. Estaba en su pequeña cocina, fregando el suelo. Sobre sus manos y rodillas.

—Tengo una fregona perfectamente limpia.

Él le dio un fuerte golpe al piso con el paño.

—Ya no lo tienes más.

Ella le miró su pelo, había estado pulcramente recogido esa mañana, pero ahora se le escapaba de su amarre en mechones rampantes. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa. Tuvo que mover a un lado lo que parecían ser tres barajas de cartas. Arreglar el desorden era una distracción conveniente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque CJ lo utilizó para limpiar la jalea.

Una cucharada de jalea no arruinaba una fregona. Lo más discretamente posible, fue hacia el bote de basura. Por el rabillo del ojo, tomó nota del contenido. Bueno, eso resolvía el misterio. Un pequeño pegote no podía arruinar una fregona, pero un frasco tamaña gigante, sin duda lo haría.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no me dejas terminar de limpiar lo último de la jalea, y te vas a casa a dormir un poco?

Naruto miró hacia arriba. Su mirada viajo desde sus zapatillas azules y blancas en sus pies, por encima de su falda de seda azul y su chaqueta antes de detenerse en su rostro. No estaba muy feliz. Si ella especulara, diría que su temperamento se aferraba de un hilo.

—Haría falta más que dormir para hacerme olvidar el día de hoy. Un barril de cerveza puede que consiga iniciar el trabajo, pero estoy seguro que no lo terminaría. —Él se puso de pie en un rápido movimiento. Tiró el trapo con el que había estado limpiando el suelo junto a la fregona. —Y no estaba limpiando jalea del piso. Estaba limpiando jugo de naranja.

—Oh. —Ella miró la nevera. Se moría de sed, pero al ver los hombros tensos de Naruto, supo que valía más su vida que poner un pie sobre su prístino piso. Ella suspiró, se volvió hacia su izquierda y se dejó caer en la sala de estar. En la esquina había un árbol lleno de luces, listo para ser decorado. Con todo lo que había tenido que hacer frente ese día, se las había arreglado para poner hasta el árbol. Se acercó y lo conectó. Las luces brillaban constantemente durante un latido del corazón, y luego una línea empezaba a parpadear. Tocó una luz roja brillante. Debió de haber escuchado cuando le decía a CJ esta mañana que iban a conseguir el árbol hasta el fin de semana y también escuchó la respuesta decepcionada de los niños. El hombre se iba a volver loco si seguía tratando de ser todo para ella y los niños. Tenía que aprender que había más que darle todo a una familia. Con un par de golpes de su mano movió las cajas de luces vacías del sofá y se sentó. Él tenía que aprender a recibir.

Tan pronto como se sentó, Naruto estaba en frente de ella, plantado sobre sus pies, con anchos hombros y los puños en las caderas. Su mandíbula apretada le dijo que su día había sido más difícil de lo que ella había imaginado. Las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca confirmaron sus sospechas.

—Tus hijos son unos monstruos.

¿Se suponía que eso era una noticia?

—Te advertí que podrían ser difíciles.

—¿Difíciles? —Se pasó la mano por el cabello, que cada vez tenía más mechones escapando de su cola de caballo y rápidamente jaló el elástico y lo volvió a amarrar—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿dónde fueron los dos angelitos con los que jugué durante toda la semana?

—¿Debo deducir de tu… tenso comportamiento, que no los encontraste?

—Infiernos, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que los niños que cuidé hoy fueran los tuyos.

—Iré a chequearlos si quieres, pero estoy segura de que si son ellos.

—Entonces creo que debes tomar las regalías de tus libros y crear un fondo para el psiquiatra para esos dos. CJ está al borde de ser un maníaco y Corrine tiene… —se vio obligado a detener su diatriba y tomar un respiro. Al parecer, le ayudó, porque tomó otro. Recogió un puñado de coches de metal del piso, los apilo sobre la mesa, y se encontró con la mirada de Hinata antes de informarle a ella—. Corrine definitivamente tiene personalidades múltiples.

—¿Cuántas?

—¿Qué?

—Personalidades. ¿Cuántas personalidades tiene?

—Conté cinco por lo menos en la hora que me tomó llevarla a la cama. Y confía en mí, ninguna de ellas son agradables.

—¿También CJ tiene…?

—Dos. —Él paseaba por el pequeño rectángulo de su sala de estar—. Sólo dos, y si yo fuera tú, le estaría dando las gracias a mi buena estrella por eso. Podría ser… —No pudo ocultar su estremecimiento—, como Corrine.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Naruto se dejó caer en el sillón frente a ella. Su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás contra el respaldo mientras la agitaba para asentir a su petición.

—Dispara.

—¿Qué le diste de beber a CJ hoy?

Él de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

—Tomó un poco de jugo de naranja, algo de leche sin lactosa, un poco de Pepsi, y ponche.

—¿Ponche? No tengo aquí.

—Fuimos a la tienda.

—¿Por qué?

Abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—Porque no tenías nada en la casa que a los niños les gustara comer.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te subas a tu gran caballo, yo soy la parte perjudicada. Tú me tendiste una trampa aquí, mujer —ella hizo una mueca.

—Esto no era exactamente una prueba, solo quería confirmar un punto.

—Llámalo como quieras, yo sé lo que era. Incluso me lo esperaba. Sin embargo, no anticipé ningún problema mayor que superar.

—¿Superar qué?

—Sabotaje.

Hinata se quitó la chaqueta. La dejó sobre el respaldo del sofá, y dijo con mucho cuidado.

—Yo no saboteé tu día con mis hijos.

—¿Cómo se le llama a no tener nada en la casa que a los niños les guste comer?

—Era de esperarse.

—Sí. Correcto.

No valía la pena discutir sobre eso con él.

—¿Podemos volver a la pregunta del ponche?

—Seguro. —Él flexionó sus muñecas en un gesto de desesperación y dijo—, ¿Por qué diablos no?

—¿Qué clase de ponche compraste?

—La cosa roja que tú sueles comprar.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Yo no compro cosas de color rojo.

—Claro que sí. Hay una foto en la botella con toda esa fruta roja y un pequeño jugoso… —Al darse cuenta, fue bajando las cejas—. ¿Me engañó, verdad?

—Bueno, tendrás que volver a contarme toda la conversación palabra por palabra para poder decírtelo a ciencia cierta, pero creo que puedo asegurarte que así es. —Ella se compadeció de él y le explicó—, Cualquier cosa que contenga colorante rojo puede hacer que CJ se ponga hiperactivo.

—Dijo que le gustaba.

—Le gusta, pero simplemente no lo puede controlar.

Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de ella, eran acusadores.

—Podías haberme avisado.

—Pude haberlo hecho, pero no creí que fuera necesario, después de gastar cincuenta dólares ayer en la tienda con el fin de evitarte precisamente ese viaje… emocionante.

Ella se dio cuenta de que sus manos se abrían y cerraban en su regazo. Tenía un cierto ritmo en la acción que le hizo preguntarse si estaba contando.

—Supongo que Corrine tiene la misma alergia.

—No. El colorante rojo parece que no le molesta en lo más mínimo.

—Entonces no me apresuraría en descartar ese fideicomiso.

—Corrine tiene instinto para lo dramático.

—No creo que se debas desestimarlo tan fácilmente.

Ella se sentía tan mal por su agotamiento que no quiso más detalles.

—Ella también es muy inteligente y tenaz.

Ésta vez fue la mirada de él la que se suavizó.

—Uh-huh.

—Ella también tiene tres años y como lo mencionaste la semana pasada, también está buscado límites.

—Yo le pregunté lo que quería para el almuerzo. —Él se levantó de su silla—. Ella me dijo que yogurt, con zanahorias bebé y jugo de naranja. Parecía sano, así que se lo di. Me dio las gracias con mucha dulzura. —Él se dirigió hacia la habitación familiar. Hinata se movió en su asiento para no perderlo de vista. Era evidente que estaba buscando algo—. Ella tomó una cucharada de yogurt y declaró que era alérgica. —Hinata, una vez más, fue víctima de una de sus miradas acusadoras—. Dijo que le había dado dolor de cabeza. Que las zanahorias eran asquerosas. Las escupió en el suelo. El jugo de naranja, dijo que era intragable, ya que los trozos de zanahoria se sumergieron en él.

—¿Hay un punto en esto?

—Sí. Tu hija tiene un desorden de personalidad múltiple. —Estaba inclinado sobre una mesa, hurgando entre los desechos. Su voz tenía un matiz ligeramente hueco, debido a su posición—. Tomé la comida y la alejé, luego acosté a tu hija en la cama. Cinco minutos después, salió sosteniendo su barriga, alegando que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

—Espero que la hayas enviado de vuelta a la cama.

Naruto se dio la vuelta.

—¡Estaba llorando!

—Tendría que haberse comido su almuerzo.

—Bien —él se miró los dedos de su mano derecha—. Le hice un nuevo almuerzo.

Y Hinata estaba dispuesta a apostar que tampoco se lo había comido. Corrine no era de consumir grandes cantidades de comida en el almuerzo. Naruto confirmo su conjetura.

—Tampoco se lo comió.

—Sé que te escribí en la hoja que Corrine a veces no come el almuerzo. ¿No lo leíste?

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo mientras permanecía de pie con la espalda recta, las llaves en la mano izquierda.

—Saltarse las comidas no es saludable, y ella no se lo puede permitir. Demonios, una fuerte brisa se la llevaría.

Y toda esa lucha con su hija de carácter fuerte, por una comida que no quería comer, lo había dejado a él como si la más leve brisa se lo pudiera llevar, pensó. Él era un hombre bueno, uno determinado, pero no era rival para su hija. Corrine podía encender y apagar las lagrimas con una facilidad que haría a una actriz de Hollywood sentirse verde de envidia.

—¿Tomó su siesta a algún momento?

Un toque de culpabilidad pasó por su rostro, y Hinata supo la respuesta antes de que se la dijera.

—Bueno, no. Ella tenía miedo en su habitación, ya sabes.

Solo cuando llega la hora de dormir, pensó.

—La abracé y la mecí por un tiempo, pero en cuanto la acostaba, se ponía a gritar y a llorar.

Bueno, la razón de esa protesta no era demasiado difícil de entender.

—No le hiciste caso, por supuesto.

Él la miro horrorizado por la idea en sí.

—Ella estaba llorando y pidiéndome que la ayudara. No pude. Nadie puede.

_Sí, tú podrías_, pensó Hinata. _Tú podrías si pasaras por esto todos los días y vieras la luz de la victoria en los ojos de la pequeña descarada cuando el truco funcionaba_. Por supuesto, si las lágrimas no funcionaban, cambiaba a una nueva táctica, pero al parecer, Naruto no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para saber eso.

—Entonces, en conclusión, Corrine no tomó una siesta.

—No, y te puedo decir esto, nunca nadie fue tan feliz al ver que era hora de dormir como yo esta noche. Si uno no estaba llorando o gritando, el otro estaba gritando y señalando con el dedo.

—Por lo menos conseguiste que se calmaran.

—CJ fue fácil. Él despotricó todo el camino hasta el dormitorio, pero en el momento en que lo dejé para ir a lavar los dientes de Corrine, estaba dormido. Corrine tardó un poco más.

—Estoy segura. —La curiosidad le hizo preguntarle—. ¿Cómo lograste que fuera a dormir?

Él parecía un poco avergonzado cuando se lo confesó:

—Me quedé en la puerta mirándola por la hora y media que le tomó aburrirse y quedarse dormida.

—Estoy impresionada. Por lo general me toma dos horas para que se acuesten.

—Bueno, no deberías impresionarte tanto, en ese momento se trataba de una cuestión de principios. —Se volvió hacia la puerta. La única indicación de su estado de ánimo fue la mano que se deslizó debajo de su cabello para frotar la parte posterior de su cuello. Las llaves sonaban en su mano. Había algo tan extraño… el gesto le tomo un momento para registrarlo. Derrota.

—¿Sabes que hasta le grité a CJ hoy? No solo levanté mi voz, sino que completamente, le grite.

—Estoy segura de que va a recuperarse.

Con una voz que sonaba tan cansada como las colinas, dijo:

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que yo lo haga. —Las llaves sonaban discordantes al tiempo que cogía su abrigo del armario.

La puerta se abrió, haciéndose un eco en la calma forzada que había adoptado. Hizo una pausa, cuadró los hombros mientras tomaba la perilla.

—Tenías razón, Hinata. No estoy hecho para esto.

**TOHHHH Y AHORA QUE PASARA, SE HA DADO POR VENCIDO NARUTO TAN RAPIDO, QUE HARA HINATA? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE POR SUPUESTO ES EL CAPITULO FINAL. SAYONARA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR TODOS LOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LA LECTURA, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola pequeños amigos, y hemos llegado al final de esta historia, gracias a todos los que la siguieron hasta el final, espero que el final sea de su agrado. Y espero verlos en las siguientes historias. Sayonara y disfruten la lectura. Los personajes de naruto y la historia no me pertenecen. . La historia le pertenece a Sarah McCarty**_**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Debía dejarlo ir, sólo dejarlo salir por la puerta. Era por lo que había estado luchando. Lo que había pensado que quería. Era ciertamente más seguro que lo que iba a hacer, pero confiaba en Naruto más que en ella misma. Y, demonios, si la última semana le había demostrado algo, era que Naruto no tenía miedo de buscar lo que quería. El estudiaba, investigaba y aprendía mientras recorría el camino, pero una vez que se decidía a algo no se desviaba del curso. Y estaba decidido a tenerla como su esposa y a sus hijos como suyos. Para bien. Para mal. Y para todo lo demás en el medio. Ella cogió los botones de su camisa. ¿Qué más podía desear una mujer? Ella se levantó.

—Ya sé lo que quiero para Navidad.

La miró por encima del hombro con una expresión demasiado en blanco. Demasiado indiferente. ¡Maldita sea! Lo había herido.

—Ese no es mi problema.

Ella caminó hacia él moviendo más sus caderas, mucho más de lo debería, y a la vez desabrochándose la camisa.

—¿Qué pasa si lo hago tu problema?

El se enfrentó a ella, la rudeza de sus rasgos se veía más dura aún por la sombra del vestíbulo, no dándole ninguna pista sobre sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Ella se detuvo a cinco pies de él y tres botones abiertos para una total exposición.

—A ti.

Cogió el broche frontal de su sujetador. Su mirada cayó. Lo desprendió. Sus pechos salieron libres debajo de las solapas de su blusa abierta. La lengua de él humedeció el labio inferior.

Ella sonrió y buscó el cierre del costado de la falda.

—Cierra la puerta.

Él dejó caer el abrigo al suelo. Empujando con su pie, golpeó la puerta para cerrarla.

—Ponle el seguro.

Sus párpados bajaron y su cabeza se inclinó hacia la izquierda y luego él hizo esa sonrisa malvada, esa que ella tanto amaba, mientras su ceja derecha subía.

—Oblígame.

Ella se quitó los tacones y abrió la cremallera de su falda. Se sentía femenina y poderosa al ver el material sedoso deslizarse. La bajó hasta la mitad de la cadera con una mano.

—Se atascó.

—No del todo. —La llamó curvando el dedo. Y ella fue.

Los dedos de él se deslizaron desde su pelo hasta la curva de la parte trasera de su cráneo.

—No sé nada sobre la crianza de niños.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver su rostro.

—No tengo gran trayectoria como esposa.

—Voy a meter la pata. Herirte. Herir a los niños.

—¿A propósito?

El tenía los ojos casi negros con la escasa luz.

—No.

Ella dio un paso hasta que el calor de su cuerpo tocó sus pechos.

—¿Vas a engañarme?

—Nunca.

—¿Vas a golpearme? —Él la detuvo poniendo los dedos sobre el montículo de su boca.

—No. —Tocó sus labios con una caricia trémula.

—¿Vas a salir corriendo cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles?

Su enagua y la falda cayeron al suelo, mostrando sus medias de nylon al muslo y sus bragas.

—Infiernos, no.

Le pasó sus manos sobre el pecho.

—Entonces supongo que tendremos que hacer como todo el mundo hace, y trabajar a medida que avanzamos.

—¿Ese es tu plan?

—¿Tienes uno mejor?

—No.

—Entonces ese es el que voy a seguir.

La risa de él vibró contra ella, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella.

—Para ser una angustiada profesional, estás tomando algunos riesgos terribles.

—La culpa es tuya.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Ella lo besó en la barbilla.

—Tú me hiciste creer.

—¿En qué?

—En ti. —Después de hoy, no había manera de que ella pudiera pensar jamás que él no era serio acerca de ser un buen padre. Podría ser despistado en algunas áreas y demasiado duro en otras, pero estaba comprometido con ellos. Realmente comprometido. La alegría burbujeó al lado de la pasión mientras ella le mordisqueó el mentón, pasando su lengua por la curva áspera de su barba—. Vas a ser un padre maravilloso.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, él tomó su peso, soportándolo y facilitando la caricia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

No podía culparlo por su necesidad de las palabras. Lo había hecho pasar por un infierno. Echó una mirada alrededor, a los restos de su limpia casa, la sonrisa en su interior se liberó.

—Tienes poder de permanencia.

Le alzó su cara hacia la suya, su mirada bajando a la sonrisa en sus labios, deteniéndose allí un momento antes de, con una mueca de su boca y un arqueamiento de su ceja, capturara su mirada.

—Dejé que tus hijos me pasaran por encima ¿y por eso te conquisté?

Había un mundo de satisfacción por debajo de esa pregunta, más que un indicio de posesión en la mano curvada que la sostenía. Otros hombres podrían haber tenido escrúpulos, necesitar tranquilidad, pero Naruto no. Maduro, seguro, su determinación corría tan profunda como sus emociones. Una vez que había puesto su corazón en ella, no había tenido realmente una oportunidad. Gracias a Dios.

—No. —Ella acarició su mejilla, desde la columna de su garganta hasta el cuello abierto de la camisa, deslizando sus dedos por debajo, saboreando su calor, su fuerza. El amor que le ofrecía con tanta libertad—. Demostraste bondad, paciencia y amor en el medio de una gran provocación y, suerte para mí, eso significó que te conquisté.

El sacudió la cabeza y acercó su ajustada entrepierna hacia la suya.

—Me gusta que sea a la inversa. Mi propia pequeña porción de Hinata para Navidad.

Ella habría protestado al escuchar ese triste juego de palabras, pero su boca estaba de vuelta en la suya, frotando con suavidad, la lengua lamiéndole suavemente el labio superior mientras curvaba la palma alrededor de su mulo, deslizándole la rodilla hacia arriba para empujarle la pierna hacia su cadera, abriéndola para la intrusión de su muslo, presionando su pene a través de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Su lengua golpeteó la esquina de su boca, enviando una sacudida de sensaciones que recorrió su espalda, sacándole un gemido.

—Oh, eso me gusta.

Y así era. Le gustaba incluso más cuando su polla se alzaba contra ella por su reacción. Le gustaba saber que podía encenderlo.

—Quédate quieto.

La ceja de él subió, pero no se movió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero abrir mi regalo.

Su camisa no le ofreció resistencia, los botones se deslizaron con facilidad de sus agujeros. La empujó fuera de sus hombros, trabajando sobre el bulto de sus bíceps, pero dejándola enredada en sus muñecas. El tiró, sosteniendo las muñecas tan separadas de la espalda como la camisa le permitió.

—Se te olvidó algo.

Ella se inclinó y besó el pezón redondo encima de su pectoral derecho mientras tocaba el pulso que latía con fuerza en su garganta. Más evidencia de su deseo.

—No, no lo hice.

Mientras él buscaba en su mirada el significado, ella se apretó contra su pecho, haciéndolo retroceder cuatro pasos hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta. Sus cejas se elevaron más alto.

—¿Te sientes animada?

—Mucho.

Él tiró de sus manos cuando ella llegó al cierre de sus vaqueros. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Siempre te haces cargo justo cuando yo me estoy divirtiendo, pero esta noche eres mi regalo y quiero abrirlo y jugar contigo sin interferencias.

—¿Y qué con lo que yo quiero?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras le desabrochó los pantalones y deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo, mirando el resplandor de la pasión en su mirada, mientras su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil.

—Eso tendrá que esperar hasta yo haya acabado.

Metió la mano dentro de la bragueta abierta, encontrando su polla dura y lista para ella. Le dio un suave apretón. Palpitó y respingó dentro de sus ajustados límites.

—Estás jugando con fuego—dijo él, como si eso de alguna manera debiera asustarla. Ella negó con la cabeza otra vez, deslizando sus manos debajo de la cintura de sus vaqueros a ambos lados de sus caderas y luego a la parte trasera, empujando el material hacia abajo, después al suelo hasta que ella se puso de rodillas ante él. Su gruesa y dura polla salió en todo su tamaño, tratando de alcanzarla. La acunó en la palma de la mano, acariciándola y admirando su belleza.

—Amo tu polla.

—Prefiero que me ames a mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Por si había alguna duda de que ella lo hiciera.

—Te he amado desde el día que te conocí. —Se lo llevó a la boca, lamiendo suavemente la sedosa cabeza, antes de hacerlo con más detalle—. Pero me encanta tu polla, también.

Con un giro de su torso, llegó a ella. Las costuras estallaron. Su cuerpo se sacudió. Él retorció su torso mientras se las arregló para llegar más cerca, con la camisa conteniéndolo aún. Ella ignoró sus esfuerzos concentrándose en lo único que le interesaba. Su polla. Ella se inclinó. Las yemas de los dedos de él acariciaron su mejilla. Cerró los ojos al sentir lo correcto del momento. Un toque y ella levantó la mirada. Él tenía esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa sensual suave "derretiré-tu-corazón" sonrisa sexy, que dejó, ¡oh! tan claro que a él le gustaba lo que veía y quién era ella.

—Muéstrame cuanto.

Ella lo hizo, girando la lengua por su cabeza ancha antes de trabajarlo en su boca. Puso los dedos alrededor del resto, bombeando suavemente a lo largo de su eje congestionado, mientras lo tragaba para llevarlo atrás de la garganta, luchando por no ahogarse mientras lo tomaba más hondo, antes de volver de regreso hasta la punta de su eje. Sus caderas empujaron y se sacudieron mientras ella se quedó allí, burlándose de él con pequeñas lamidas y pulsos erráticos de succión. Se burló de él dos veces más antes de tomarlo más, y llevarlo lo más profundamente que pudo antes de dar marcha atrás, haciéndolo una y otra vez, cogiendo velocidad a medida que marcaba un ritmo con su respiración jadeante.

Los dedos de él rozaron su mejilla mientras sus caderas empujaron más duro.

—¡Mierda!

La maldición, dura y sexy, le hizo sentir satisfacción, tomándolo cada vez más profundo, acoplándolo a su propio deseo. Era increíblemente erótico complacer a Jacob. Ella trazó una línea desde su polla al saco de sus pelotas, patinando su dedo a un lado, trazando su forma y aprendiendo de él. Todo el tiempo, ella observaba su expresión. Viendo cómo en el rostro de él había líneas duras, su boca apretada para mantener el control y, sobre todo, sus ojos ardiendo con un fuego interno y una promesa de venganza.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella. No podía esperar. Tomó sus bolas y las apretó con delicadeza. Todo el cuerpo de él se sacudió mientras una gota de humedad apareció en la punta de su polla. Observó que se hinchaba y crecía. Tenía una sorpresa para él esta noche. Ella no se iba a echar atrás. No se iba a preocupar de cómo se vería si no lo hacía bien. Trazó una ruta de acceso de sus bolas pesadas hasta su eje con el dedo, maravillándose por la suavidad de su piel, y por el poder creciendo debajo de ello. Todo acerca de Naruto era fuerte, desde su construcción a la fuerza de su personalidad. Y él era de ella. Todo suyo. De principio a fin.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, manteniendo su mirada cuando abrió los labios, haciéndole ver la lengua rosada mientras lenta y deliberadamente, tomó la gota de humedad para saborear su sabor único, la difundió por su boca lamiendo toda la cabeza esponjosa mucho tiempo después que el sabor inicial se había desvanecido. Su gemido rodó sobre ella con la potencia de una caricia. Ahora entendía por qué a él le gustaba tanto que ella se corriera. Había algo adictivo en la satisfacción de complacer a Naruto. Algo fundamentalmente correcto. Ella retiró los labios de sus dientes, dejando que él sintiera los bordes duros, con el mayor cuidado, los frotó de un lado a otro.

El se retorció en su agarre. Otra maldición rasgó el silencio de la habitación. Más botones estallaron. Y luego, tranquilamente dijo con voz ronca.

—Quítate la blusa.

Ella hizo una pausa, con su polla sobre la lengua y todas sus viejas inseguridades saliendo a la superficie. Una mirada al rostro de él fue suficiente para ponerlas a un lado. Un hombre que parecía que mataría si no obtenía lo que necesita no iba a preocuparse por sus estrías. Y maldición, pero a ella le gustaba provocar esa mirada en su cara. Dejó caer su polla contra su pecho mientras desabrochó los puños. Con un poco de dificultad, la camisa y el sujetador cayeron al suelo. Ella sacó los hombros hacia atrás y el pecho hacia adelante.

Ninguna mujer había recibido un elogio más dulce que esa voz ronca pronunciando:

—Oh, sí.

Sus caderas ondularon, pinchando con su polla a lo largo de la clavícula, al hueco de su garganta.

El orgullo emanó junto al deseo. Ella se quitó el pelo de la cara y se rió.

—Te gustan mis pechos.

—Amo tus pechos. —Él la corrigió con ese gruñido profundo que marcó el principio del fin de su control—. Y tu boca, ese dulce pequeño coño y ese increíble culo apretado.

Ella lo bombeó con sus manos manteniendo su polla cerca, alternando la presión y la velocidad, disfrutando del momento demasiado como para dejar que se corriera todavía.

Una gota de pre-semen humedeció el hueco de su garganta. Ella mojó su dedo en la pequeña mancha llevándola a su boca, antes de rodarla con su dedo asegurándose de que él había visto por completo cada lamida.

Un escalofrío lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. Él tiró de la camisa que apresaba sus manos.

—No más jugueteo —él gruñó.

—Yo decidiré cuando he terminado. —Levantándose un poco de sus rodillas, dejó que su pene bañado de saliva cayera en el hueco de sus pechos. Más pre-semen goteaba de su carne. Ella tomó sus pechos en las manos, presionando sus pezones con los dedos índices mientras empujaba hacia adentro, creando un caliente y apretado canal para su polla.

Ella nunca había parecido tan hermosa de rodillas, delante de él, desafiándolo con sus manos pequeñas, tomando los montículos maduros de sus pechos con sus dedos y acariciando los picos tensos y su polla… su dolorida y a punto de reventar, polla, atrapada en el perfumado valle entre ellos. Ella era hermosa, sexy y claramente tenía la intención de matarlo de placer.

El inclinó sus rodillas y empujo hacia arriba, su eje deslizándose con facilidad, el placer tiró como una lanza a través de su ingle, rebotando hacia el exterior, robándole la fuerza de sus brazos. Él lo hizo una y otra vez. En su cuarto empuje ella bajó la cabeza, la seda fría de su pelo tocó su entrepierna, bloqueando la vista pero no podía bloquear la sensación de ella cerrando su apretada boca caliente en la punta de su polla, y el fuerte azote de la lengua a lo largo de su punta sensible.

Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la puerta, preparándose para tomar el tormento que estaba tan decidida a darle, pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo a este ritmo. Su boca era demasiado agresiva, la lengua muy buena, los pechos demasiado suaves. Hija de puta, él la amaba.

—Nena, vas a hacer que me corra. —No hubo respuesta—. Hinata, si no te detienes me voy a correr. —Su respuesta fue tararear un sexy gemido, profundo en su garganta, y tomarlo más profundamente, más duro. Él se resistió mientras lo raspó ligeramente con los dientes, la lujuria hizo caso omiso de precaución. En un minuto, ella iba a conseguir más de lo que podía manejar. Él apretó los dientes y sus bolas, luchando por el control. Su pequeña mano caliente tomó sus bolas y presionó su dedo detrás quemando lo último de él. Con una facilidad que la hizo abrir los ojos, desgarró la camisa por la mitad. Tomó la cara de ella entre las manos. Su bello y amado rostro. Él le alzó la barbilla mirando su polla penetrar la barrera de sus labios. Dios era increíble.

—Así. Justo así, cariño. —La lengua de ella revoloteaba a lo largo de su longitud, apretando con las manos las bolas al mismo tiempo que bombeaba. Él tocó la esquina de la comisura de los labios con el pulgar, mientras su polla se deslizó hacia fuera—. ¿Quieres que me corra en tu dulce boca, nena? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, los dientes en el borde de su polla, tomando un chorro de su corrida que salió más allá de su control. Los ojos de ella se abrieron mucho. Luego se oscurecieron.

—Despacio.

Tragó rápidamente. Él empujó profundamente. Las contracciones de su garganta eran una caricia insoportable.

—Oh, sí. —Pasó los restos de la camisa sobre la espalda de ella mientras se deslizaba hacia fuera y hacia adentro, con su mano en la base de su cráneo manteniendo la cabeza inclinada para mejor ángulo. Ella empezó a tener arcadas.

Le acarició las esquinas de su boca estirada.

—Shhh. Respira por la nariz y relájate.

El se contuvo allí por un segundo, saboreando el calor de su boca, las lamidas de la lengua y la garganta, lo hacían querer rugir y saciar toda su necesidad. El aire era fresco contra su carne húmeda. Calor y curiosidad habían en su mirada.

—Pon las manos en tus pezones. —Las cejas de ella se arquearon pero hizo lo que le ordenó. Sus labios se separaron y la rosada lengua salió humedeciendo los labios. Una inclinación de sus caderas y su polla tocó la lengua, punta con punta.

—Chúpala.

Ella lo hizo frotando la superficie ruda de la lengua por la ancha extensión, meneando en la ranura. La presión en sus bolas era agonizante. Él quería, tenía que correrse, pero ahora no. Todavía no.

—Ahora aprieta fuerte tus pezones. Hazlos que se sientan bien mientras yo jodo esta dulce boca.

Una vez más allí estaba la vacilación, luego abrió más la boca y su pene se deslizó en las profundidades calientes. Las yemas de los dedos contraídos, apretando sus pezones planos. Pero no era suficiente. Casi no era lo suficientemente duro.

Mientras empujaba su polla en la boca sobre la áspera lengua y el calor abrasador envió un escalofrío a través de él que no pudo parar, sólo lo repetía una y otra vez mientras ella lo trabajaba con una succión delicada.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz.

—Más duro.

Sus pezones se veían blancos entre sus dedos. Ella cerró los ojos mientras se retorcía. El aroma de ella le llegaba. Ella estaba disfrutando de esto.

—Eso es nena. Hazlos que se sientan bien. Hazte sentir bien. Consigue que ese apretado coño esté todo mojado y listo para mí.

Ella gimió y la vibración, junto con la fuerte succión, arrancó la coherencia de su control. Agarró su cabeza y se hundió profundamente. Ella tuvo arcadas. Jacob juró y trató de retroceder, decidido a mantener esto suave, pero ella no se lo permitió. Sus dedos trabajaban sus pezones con una rudeza erótica y la boca trabajaba con la misma aspereza, tomándolo con exigencia y haciendo a un lado sus intentos de ser suave hasta que se olvidara de su precaución. Se olvidó de todo excepto la imperiosa necesidad de darle lo que ella quería, lo que ella deseaba.

Caliente, húmeda y salvaje.

Y ella lo tomó con el mismo fervor, chupando duro cuando él se retenía. Abriendo la boca y la garganta a su eje, exigiendo con cada caricia, con cada toque que venía de ella.

Ella se encontró con su mirada… sus párpados eran pesados. Su mano derecha dejó su pecho izquierdo, revelando el pezón rojo, hinchado y alto en la curva completa. Se le hizo agua la boca. Él quería ese capullo duro, quería escuchar sus gritos cuando lo apretara contra el techo de su boca y su lengua de la manera que a ella le gustaba, manteniéndolo en esa posición, apretándolo...

Los dedos ella se cerraron alrededor de su eje, llamando su atención antes de que él pusiera la mirada entre sus muslos abiertos. Cuando la vio brillaba por su crema.

—Hija de puta. —Él nunca iba a logarlo. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado confiada y también sabía lo que era para que él ver su placer. Ella sonrió, más un gesto de sus ojos que un movimiento de sus labios, fue la única advertencia que hizo antes de que sus dedos se deslizaran entre sus piernas, entre sus nalgas.

—Hinata…

Una presión desconocida cortó la advertencia. Su sensual mirada se contuvo cuando entró buscando y encontrando el lugar que ella quería. El fuego se disparo a través de su centro. Las rodillas de él se doblaron cuando su polla salió del calor húmedo de su boca. Su lengua se movió por sus labios mientras él se apoyaba contra la puerta, su cuerpo aullando en agonía por la privación súbita. Necesitaba su boca. La necesitaba. Suave, dulce, audaz y agresiva… como fuera que ella lo quisiera, él lo quería. Él tiró de sus cabellos, jalándola hacia su polla mientras su dedo presionaba y frotaba. Ella se resistió a su insistencia, su boca quedó a un insoportable milímetro de su pene, con los labios entreabiertos, su aliento era una caricia oscilante, su sonrisa puro embrujo.

No podía apartar los ojos de su cara.

—Hija de puta, eres hermosa.

La última palabra escapó como un grito ronco, mientras con un firme movimiento de su dedo y un seductor _"Córrete para mí"_, lo despojó de todo control.

Sólo tuvo tiempo de acunar su cabeza en sus manos y atraer esa tentadora, burlona boca a su polla, antes de correrse en un ardiente desenfreno, chorro tras chorro de su semilla llenaron su golosa boca, mientras enterraba los dedos en su pelo, sosteniéndola contra él, necesitándola, amándola.

Cuando el orgasmo se desvaneció, ella seguía allí, sujetándolo suavemente en su lengua, sus suaves dedos sobre su pene, su mirada igualmente suave cuando encontró la suya. Ella volvió la cabeza, besó su muslo, su polla, sus huevos, luego entre cortos y jadeantes respiraciones susurró.

—Te gustó eso.

El aroma de su pasión los rodeaba. Le tendió la mano, demasiado agotado en ese momento para reírse.

—Definitivamente agitaste mi mundo.

Puso su pequeña mano en la suya, su sonrisa amplia era puramente femenina. La alzó a sus pies, el roce de su piel satinada y lisa en su dura polla fue exquisitamente erótico. Su sedoso coño se apoyó, hinchado y húmedo, en contra de su muslo.

No había palabras para lo que ella significaba para él. Metió la mano debajo de su ropa interior, encontrando su clítoris tenso e hinchado por su toque. La acarició con suavidad, manteniéndola con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás para poder ver la alegría recorriendo su rostro. El placer. Su crema cubrió sus dedos. Se los llevó a la boca, manteniendo su mirada mientras lamía hasta limpiarlos, saboreando su sabor y cerrando los ojos brevemente cuando los pasaba a través de su boca. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que la había probado.

La lengua de ella se movió a lo largo de sus labios, dejándolos brillantes con saliva y su corrida. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Él inclinó la cabeza. Ella se inclino hacia atrás. Su aliento pasaba sobre sus labios, húmedos y dulces, olía a él. Olía a ella. Naruto cerró la brecha entre ellos, uniendo su boca a la de ella tan profundamente que cuando tuvieron que tomar aliento, olían a cada uno. La forma en que se suponía que tenía que ser.

Ella contuvo el aliento en un sollozo cuando le mordió el regordete labio inferior.

—Me estás matando.

Él sonrió ante su melodrama.

—En un minuto tengo la intención de complacerte.

Tomó su calmado "Oh" y su inquieta sacudida como una aprobación. Ella era como un milagro para él. Dando sin fin. Caliente, sexy, divertida, amorosa. Y ella lo quería. Sólo a él. La levantó en sus brazos. Ella pasó las manos detrás de su cuello. Un temblor la sacudió cuando sus senos se apretaron contra su pecho.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A la sala de estar.

—¿Por qué?

El la besó en los labios suaves.

—Ahí es donde está el árbol de Navidad.

—¿Y?

El bajó la mirada a su rostro, su expresión presumida y tensa con la pasión ardiendo tan intensamente por ella. Una pasión por la vida, por sus hijos. Por él. Se agachó para agarrar un lazo dorado de la gran caja de adornos navideños en el suelo.

—He tenido esta fantasía los últimos treinta años.—Colocó el lazo entre los altos y delicados pechos, dejando caer las cintas a largo de su torso. —Y creo que ha llegado el momento de cumplirlo.

**FIN**


End file.
